Cielo: the home tutor
by Kokoro Rin
Summary: Abandoned when young, he has been exposed to the mafia. And with six other people, he has been turned into an Arcobaleno. Now, he partners Reborn and goes on a mission to 'tutor' the Vongola Decimo. However, he just wants to protect his biolgical family. If possible, away from the doors of death he is facing. Skipping battle of rings arc. [TEMPORARY HIATUS]
1. Sky

Summary: What if Tsuna and his guardians are arcobalenos? What if Giotto is not born an Italian and thus takes up the name Ieyasu? And he led a peaceful life before his tutor came? And he has no idea that his friends are part of the Mafia? And what if Reborn and the other arcobalenos are the partners of Tsuna? And the tutors each have a pet? Arcobaleno!Vongola 10th gen, Adult!Arcobaleno, ill/abandoned!Tsuna, Decimo!First generation.

Note: It's just an idea I have that's stuck in my brain, like, for a long time. So basing on the number of reviews and likes (at least 10 of each, aww, so demanding), I'll see whether to continue this plot.

* * *

Two figures strutted down the dirty alley of Sicily. One, a tall teenage wearing a crisp black suit topped with a black fedora with an orange band. The fedora sat a green chameleon, which kept glancing around like its master. What were most noticeable about him were his curly sideburns. On the teenager's shoulder sat an infant. The infant had unruly caramel brown hair that stands at every corner, crazily defying the laws of gravity. His ears are covered with headphones labelled with the number '27'. He has a dusty orange mantle draped over him. His head sat a lion cub with orange flames and a transparent blue visor and white helmet. The helmet has the Roman numeral 'ten' under the helmet's jewel.

They walked past a couple; the male had an evil glint in his eyes, not that the two of them cared though. The male looked up and pulled away from his partner. The two figures walked to a shady looking building and open the door. They saw two males back-facing them while smoking. The infant pinches his nose and stuck out his tongue in disgust while the grown man remains unfazed. The two males recognize the shadow and spoke up. "Welcome. Reborn, Cielo." Reborn tilts his fedora in recognition while Cielo just waved. Just then, Reborn grabs his gun and points it behind him. Cielo turns around and clicks his tongue. "It's not a toy and you shouldn't be playing with one either." Cielo remarked. The man behind them paused in his movement and drops his knife. The man then shakily backs off and starts running with Reborn firing at him to make him go faster. Both of them look back into the bar and grinned.

"You know, you shouldn't be playing around and missing purposely when you aim at them. Although I must say it's quite amusing to watch them jump when each shot was fired." Chuckled Cielo. Reborn pushes his fedora up and glances at Cielo. "As if, sadistic."

"Who's the one that rubbed it on me?" Cielo spoke, trying to bare holes into the man. Reborn laughed as he watched his partner try to pout. One of the man coughed, getting the two's attention quickly.

"Have you got another mission?" Cielo nodded his head slowly.

"Where? Venice? Rome? -"

"Japan." Reborn cut of the man's questions. Behind the dark sunglasses, you can see the males' eyes widen. "So the old man has decided!"

* * *

~Japan, Namimori~

"Kaa-san... You don't have to wake me up that way! My ears are ringing from all those noises!" A blond boy with fluffy hair complained. A brunette lady puts her hands onto her hips and chides her son. "Then in what way will you want me to wake you up? Ie-kun... you're going to be late if you don't wake up..." The boy ruffles his hair and reached for the clock on his desk. He then tosses it onto the bed hastily as he runs out of bed. "Kaa-san! Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

The lady shrugs as she takes out a pamphlet from her light pink apron. "By the way Ie-kun, I have just called home tutors for you!" The bathroom door slams open, revealing a half-naked boy with a toothbrush in his mouth. Hastily, he removed the toothbrush and spoke with bubbles in his mouth.

"Byu whar? **(1)**" Barely understanding the speech, she answered. "This morning, I found this advert in the mailbox and called them immediately!" She flashes the paper she received to him. Scanning the paper, he shouted, "Baa ii saou lie a skar! **(2)**" This time, the lady does not understand and lifted an eyebrow. Ie-kun spits out the paste in his mouth and rinses them thoroughly. Repeating himself, his mother continues. "But your grade really needs help!"

He scowls and thought about his grades. _Sure, an average score for all subjects being borderline. O-ho, I may need a home tutor._ As if reading him, she spoke again. "They'll be coming after your school end so you better hurry. You're gonna be late soon!" Ie-kun runs out of the bathroom and dressed quickly, grabs his toast and stuffed his lunch into his bag. He opens the door and saw two red heads waving at him. He smiled and shouted into the house, "I'm going!" and he joins his two friends on the road.

* * *

Hidden in the tall tree branches, the two partners continued to look at the three friends, jotting down notes that both of them observe (more like Reborn. Little Cielo is sketching on his notepad rather then taking notes. Notes make his head spin). This is what is on Reborn's paper.

_**-Sawada 'Giotto' Ieyasu, 14**_

_**Son of Sawada Iemitsu and Nana, older brother of Sawada Tsunayoshi who is proclaimed dead**_

_**Vongola famiglia's heir, direct descendent of Vongola Primo **_

_**Studies in Namimori Middle School**_

_**-Gokudera 'G' Kenji**_

_**Son of Gokudera Reina and Angelo, Younger brother of Gokudera Bianchi, Older brother of Gokudera Hayato **_

_**Studies in Namimori Middle school**_

_**-Shimon Cozart**_

_**Son of Shimon Ikuko and Mamoru, single child, Cousin of Enma Kozarto**_

_**Shimon famiglia's heir**_

_**Studies in Namimori Middle school, used to study in Shimon Middle school.**_

"Hm... Interesting. They thought you were dead, Cielo."

"No wonder if he does not think of me. Maybe my parents don't even remember me, Sad. Oh well, not that I cared." Reborn rolls his eyes and climbed down once the three boys are out of their sight. Cielo jumps down from in between the leaves and landed on Reborn's shoulder gracefully. They turned to look at the orange roof of the residence. "Let's go then."

* * *

"- And she just hired tutors without my consent!" Ieyasu complained to his two friends as they jogged to school.

"Well I think she did the right thing. Your grades suck." G teased. The other red head chuckled softly. Ieyasu's face turned beet red as he sputtered incoherent words, which his friends deemed 'ok' to dismiss.

"What I think is that you have to give them a chance. You never know what will happen." Cozart answered. G snorted loudly. "Right, Mr. Mature." Cozart shrugged off the insult.

"Err guys, let's talk more later on. We should first avoid the blood thirsty-looking Alaude who is tapping his foot impatiently over there!" Ieyasu pointed gingerly at a blond boy standing at the school gate, who is glaring at the three of them with his icy blue eyes. They quicken up their pace and walked into the school grounds, which broke into a cat-and-mice chase when Alaude started to chase them to class. "For being late, I'll arrest you!" All of them broke into cold sweat as they tried their best to run from the skylark and luckily, G snapped open the door when Ieyasu narrowly dodged the incoming handcuffs.

Ieyasu has always wondered why Alaude only aims at him with his weapons and ignores his two good friends. He is glad that he has this two friends because without them, he could roughly guess that by now, he would be carrying awful bruises on his skin. He continues to stare into space as his teacher explained the ten laws of indices.

"SAWADA!" His maths teacher shouted as the boy ignored him for three times. "Solve this and I'll let you and daydream go." The numbers looked like greek to him as he failed to understand the question. Scratching his head, he gave a rough guess. "Err... 5 to the power of 3?"

"Wrong. So that's detention for not paying attention in class." The class sniggered (girls cooed) at him. Only his close friends sighed at his behavior. Ieyasu continued to sit back down with his head hung low. He puts his head down and decides to ignore the rest of the lesson. Time flew past quickly and he finds himself sandwiched between his two friends in front of his house.

"Why do I dread going into the house?" He muttered. He turned to his two friends, hoping to get an answer. Only to get silence and cheeky faces which means that they could not give him any answers. He collects himself and steps into the house, braving all storms that he thinks will come.

Laughter erupted from the kitchen. And then embarrassing things about him from a female voice. And then teenage like voices can be heard from there too, talking too much like adults.

Staring at each other, the three of them decided to venture into the kitchen. "I'm back... Mom..." He trails off as he greets as he sees two new faces at the table. One teenager's face which is hidden by the fedora and an infant with hair like his, just brown. His mother's face is practically sparkling and flowers bloomed behind her.

"Uh... Mom, who are they?"

"Oh, Ie-kun, welcome back!" The two snickered and repeated the name calling, causing Ieyasu's face to turn red. His mother points at Reborn and Cielo. "The one with a hat is Reborn and the one that look so much like you is Cielo. They are your home tutors!"

Something clicked in his two friends as their jaws dropped. The two newcomers turned around and looked at them. This time, it's the red heads' turn to have sparkling faces. Ieyasu stares at them awkwardly. "Err guys? What's wrong?"

"It's Reborn and his partner Cielo!"

"Who?"

"Nevermind."

The teenage boy then puts down his cup of coffee (was that espresso?) and introduces himself. "Sawada 'Giotto' Ieyasu, am I right? I am Reborn and I will be your tutor in academics and sports. A pleasure to meet you, Vongola Decimo." The last bit was hushed, said behind his ear. Ieyasu just stood there frozen. The infant then pulled down his hood and glances at him too. He looked just like mom and him, like he inherited her eye and hair colour and got his unruly and spiky hair. "Hello Ieyasu, my name is Cielo and I'll be your home tutor on sports and another topic." _Another topic?_ "Let's go to your room first shall we?"

Ieyasu scowled and begrudgingly led all of them to his room.

* * *

**(1)** You What?

**(2)** But it sound like a scam!


	2. Earth

Cielo snuggled into the soft flames of his pet while lying on the bed, staring blankly at the on going conversation. He can't be bothered about the admiration gazes thrown at him by the two red heads as he rolls onto the soft bed, ready to shut out the world and drift to his dreamland. _Why am I here to listen to Reborn tell my older brother about Vongola and that he is the Decimo? _Cielo grumbled inwardly.

Reborn, who loves to read his partner because he is like a open book, read Cielo(who is rolling on his stomach) and smirked. He then looks downward and answered the brunette's complain. "Don't want to carry on listening? Call Enma and ask him to massage your tiny brain with his Earth flames. Hotline being XXXX-XXXX! Limited edition as he has a job to do for a lazy sky that is rolling on his stomach due to pure boredom!" The last few sentences were filled with sarcasm. Tsuna noticed and scowled but his eyes brightened with joy. He punched the air with his fist as he grabs Natsu's tail and leapt out of the window. "Oh Enma! I'm coming for the daily meet!"

Cozart then follows the brunette to the window as he peeked out. _Enma... Enma... En...ma... Ah! It's younger cousin Enma! But I thought he went missing? Why is Tsuna meeting him?_ Cozart's face scrunched up as he looks back at the blond, who has gotten lost at the timeline of Vongola. Without seeing his expression, Reborn casually spoke up. "You want to meet him again. Am I right?" Cozart's eyes widened. "Follow that idiot then. And bring cash because you're so going to need it." Without waiting for another moment, the Crimson red head dashed out of the room, leaving his two stunned friends behind.

"What... Just happened?" Ieyasu asked blankly. Using his fist, Reborn struck light (to him and possibly his partner) on Ieyasu's head to gain the blond's attention. "Damn, you attention span is as good as your brother's and the few others." Reborn muttered under his breath, hoping that Ieyasu won't hear a thing. Unfortunately, the blond did hear bits of it.

"My what?" He questioned, his eyebrows creasing into a frown. Reborn cussed inwardly but he did not let the mistake get a better of him. "So this is why you will inherit the Vongola as its tenth boss." G could be heard clapping happily at the news while Ieyasu's head hung low.

_My... Brother?_

* * *

Cozart's legs are burning as he watch the infant hop into a small café outside the outskirts of the peaceful town. Groaning, he took another effort and walk grudgingly up the (his legs claimed) toturous slope. He then peeped into the glass windows, which were somehow really clear, and started to search for the brunette. His eyes search high and low but he could not find him. Hoping that he can get a better view, he walked into the small café.

"Welcome sir! Table for how many?" A girl with orange colored hair greeted. Cozart's eyes shifts to the girl's nametag. He held out his hand and waved them. "I'm not here to eat or drink, Sasagawa-san." The girl's eyes widened minutely but soften again when she thought about how he knew her name.

"I-I see. So what is your purpose of coming here?"

"I'm looking for an infant named Cielo. Is he around?" The girl cocks her eyebrow. "Cielo?"

"He's a infant about this height," he points near his knees. "Has brown hair and it's fluffy like this," his hands gestured wildly as he tries to describe the spikiness of the infant's hair. The girl's eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh, you meant him? Cielo di Vongola?" He then nods his head. "Yes! Him! So where is he?"

"He's a regular here so boss has offered him the VIP room and has went in to chat with him. Unfortunately, boss said not to let anyone in or they'll eat dust. So he says." The girl chuckled as she says the last line. Cozart mouthed 'oh' and asked, "Who's the boss of this small but relaxing café?"

Sasagawa-san taps her chin as she wondered about the possible outcomes if she brought him to room. _Enma-kun could get angry… Wait, Cielo-kun is even scarier. But this man knows Cielo… Should I? _ "How about I make you some tea while you wait for them? I'm sue they would be out in a while…" Sasagawa-san replies, hoping not to get on the bad side of her boss while being tactful to the customer. Cozart shrugged and took a seat by the window. Smiling, Sasagawa-san hopped into the kitchen and five minutes later, she came back with mouth-watering sweets and a hot cup of mocha latte. "Thank you, Kyoko!"

"Please use Sasagawa-san please, boss won't like it." Kyoko intervened. Cozart laughed nervously and nodded slightly, acknowledging what the girl just said.

Kyoko then walked up the stairs to the VIP room with two comes of chamomile tea. "Come in!" A muffled voice said, clearly Cielo's because he had this ability to tell things even without seeing or hearing anything. Kyoko smiled and walked into the room and sets the cups on the glass table. "Cielo-kun, someone is asking for you."

"Call me Tsuna, remember? Kyoko-chan!" Cielo pouted. Kyoko chuckled and replied quickly. "Hai hai! Tsuna-kun. By the way Enma, (aww, you call him Enma and you call me Cielo? Unfair!) The one who's looking for Ci- Tsuna-kun looks like you." Enma cocked an eyebrow and stares at Cielo, who is shaking his head. Inside, Enma and Kyoko are trying to run as they watched the small fists of the sky clench hard. "That cousin of yours. Shimon Cozart... CHASED ME ALL THE WAY FROM MY OLD HOUSE WHICH I HAVE PROBABLY NEVER EVEN STAYED AT BEFORE UNTIL TODAY!" The other two winced at the volume the little Sky ventilated at. Tsuna then grabs his chest as he gasps in pain.

"Tsuna!" They shouted simultaneously. Sweat dripped down from the brunette's brown bangs as he slowly removed his sweat stained shirt. "It-it's nothing. Just the usual problem. "Mou~ try to restrain yourself from having such ventilating services. My cafe isn't for you to scream in." Enma joked and Cielo merely brushed it aside.

Kyoko then magically produces a strawberry shortcake and a silver fork and placed them gently in front of Cielo. The pain sooner stopped as the image of cakes flooded the brunette's span of vision. He then forgets everything and starts eating, leaving his companions to sweat drop.

"Anyway, you can invite him in." Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, let him in, for all that I care." Cielo shrugged. Kyoko sighs and walks out with a small smile.

"Hey Enma, I could use another massage session with those flames you have." Cielo smirked, not forgetting the reason he came to the cafe for. Enma laughs and activates his flames, allowing them to massage the boy nicely.

* * *

Cozart's eye caught movement from the stairs and looked up immediately. Kyoko was smiling widely as she looks at the red head. Cozart then scrambles clumsily, which includes tripping over air, chairs and innocent people's feet, to Kyoko.

"So can I?" Kyoko then beams widely and nods her head. He then jumps and follows the Orange haired girl.

As he walked up the surprisingly silent stairs, he noticed the images on each table and the arrangement. Vaguely, he can form 3 different crests. Shimon, Vongola and lastly, the Arcobaleno Secret Organization (aka ASO). _What does the ASO have to do with the cafe? I thought all of them are separated together with their partners?_

"Sir, please watch your head. The following area would have a low ceiling." The clear voice broke through Cozart's train of thoughts as he carelessly knocks into the suddenly low ceiling. "Ow!" He grabbed onto the stairs to avoid falling down. He picks himself back and lowers himself consciously to avoid the collision again.

"This way, sir." Kyoko directed to a door not more than 1.5 meters in height. His face flushed red. _Eh? The door is so cute!_ "I know, cute right? The door." Cozart whipped over to Kyoko, bewildered. "Did you just read my mind?"

Kyoko shook her head. "No, I can tell with your face flushing like that." Cozart's face then turned as red as the other red head's hair. Stifling a chuckle, she knocked on the door. "Come in Kyoko!" Smiling, he turned the knob and entered, gesturing to the other to follow as well. Cozart did as he was told and stepped into the darkly lit room.

Small lights littered the room, giving it a quiet yet dark and serene feel. A small table sat in the center, surrounded by 9 chairs, short enough for teenagers to sit on. Each chair had different colors, just like a mural painting on the side wall. The painting has 18 individuals, 8 infants and 10 children not more than 14 years old and each of them wore a colour. For example, a silverette with hair like G has red themed clothes and the flames are bright red.

He then saw a floating figure in the room, identified as Cielo. The infant has this peaceful look on his face. His eyes then gazed on a boy with Crimson hair like his, the eyes carry the symbol of Shimon as well. His hands are covered in black gauntlets and his forehead danced the dying will flame of earth.

"Enma?" Cozart asks. Enma then slowly looks at the one who called him with wide eyes. He then slowly lowers the brunette that fell asleep onto a couch before diminishing the flame. "C-Cozart-Nii? W-What are you doing here?" He sure does not want to leak anything private in front of his cousin.

"Shouldn't I be asking you instead? Where have you been? We've been looking around everywhere!" Cozart retorts back. Taken aback, Enma lowered his gaze to the floor. "You shouldn't be worried though. Nono has already known about this. And I own this place."

"Y-y-you OWN THIS PLACE?!" Cozart nearly fainted but a hard kick shook him awake. "OW!" He shouted louder. "Shut up Shimon Decimo." A familiar voice sounded. Cozart protested, "how can my 12 year old cousin own a business? It's illegal!" That statement earned him another kick in the face. "This is done under the help the the association and companies that you saw downstairs. I was left in charge because the arcobaleno's are mainly Japanese and I stay in Japan. The end." Cozart wants to protest more, only when Cielo whacks him in the head again.

"We'll discuss more next time. Now, you have to go home. Enma needs his precious sleep too so get on with it and leave." Cielo cut in and ushered Cozart out despite all the pleas. "Bye Enma, see you tomorrow!" Cozart exclaimed before getting pushed out. Just before he shut the door, Cielo slipped a paper into the room.

* * *

"Reborn, have you finished the long and boring explanation?" Cielo asks as he flops onto the bed. He can hear Ieyasu shouting at him for taking the bed but he chose to ignore it.

"Yes yes. How was your massage?" Cielo looks up from unreeling the metal wires he had in hand. "Wonder and splendid until Shimon Decimo showed up." Cielo huffed. Reborn gave a short laugh, which was considered as melodious, since girls will swarm to him like flies when he does that. Cielo continues to hook the pin of the grenades to the wires before muttering. "Don't laugh at me, would you? After all, your student is the chosen candidate, not me."

Reborn waved it off though he remembered all words thoroughly to disturb the infant later. A smirked graced his lips. And suddenly, Cielo felt a shiver down his spine. Why does it feel like something bad is gonna happen? He then tilts his head to Reborn before resuming to work on the booby trap he set up as soon as he saw the smirk.

"ANYWAY! Please stay away from me in places such as school or when friends come over to my place. Really, even if G and Cozart seem to know you, you have nothing to do with me!" Cielo pulls the blanket towards his neck. He then invites Reborn to sleep as well. Raising and lowering his shoulder, he climbs onto the bed and laid down, distancing himself well from Cielo. Ieyasu begins sputtering incoherently.

"Talk properly, Dame-Ieyasu. We can never hear you like this. Even Cielo has gone to sleep while listening to your blabbering." Reborn retorts while pointing to the sleeping figure, the infant's chest rising and falling at a steady beat. "Sleep somewhere else! Not my bed!" But no one heard it, Cielo has originally slept while Reborn blew bubbles from his nose. Taking it that both were asleep, Ieyasu slaps himself on the forehead, leaving the room to get the extra futon and pillow.

Into the night as all of them slept, Nana opened the door and peeped in. She giggled at the sight of the room and tip toed in. She walks past the booby traps towards the bed while keeping an eye out for dangers in the messy room. She then pulls the blanket up to cover the two of them and gazed at them.

Reborn looks cool when awake but cute when he sleeps. Cielo sleeps with his hood on, shielding his face from all. Nana then thought that the room would be too hot to put on a hood in his sleep, so she pulled down the hood. The fluffy hair appeared and a rigid face that seemed like it suffered a lot of hardship appeared. She nearly gasped at the similarity of the infant to her supposedly dead child. Other than the difference in the eyes, which seemed to burn orange, they were nearly identical. _But what if it is him? He should be 12 by now, a teenager, not an infant_. Nana shook her head, shaking the idea away.

_That's where you're wrong, Sawada Nana._ The two sleeping on the bed muttered as they watched Nana leave the room discretely. Cielo then suddenly moved closer to Reborn still keeping the distance. "Ne, Reborn. Would they even remember me? Or at least tell who I am?"

"Who knows. It's them after all. A gullible and carefree mother and a dame Decimo. They will definitely remember you." Reborn answered, sarcasm filling part of the speech. Cielo rolled his eyes and turned away, creating a wider distance. "I hope they will... Good night then, Reborn."

"Good night, Tsunayoshi."

* * *

**That's it! CUT! Honestly, I did say 10 reviews for the first chapter and it wasn't accomplished. However, it was the number of followers and favourites that helped give me the drive to type up this chapter. Apologies to R27 fans for the last part. Honestly, I did not plan for a romance story for this so no pairings. Anyway, please remember to drop a review!**


	3. Rain

The ends of his headband flutter in the air. His partner's hand gripped tightly onto the handle of his sword under the disguise of a bamboo sword. Both of their faces hang a permanent sparkling grin and they looked towards the direction of a school building.

"Ame, they are right there!"

"Uh? How did you know?"

"Reborn said so. He has Cielo with him too!"

"Really?"

"Let's meet them soon then."

* * *

Chapter 3-Asari Ugetsu

"What's with that melody of yours? Its getting worst and worst by day! Did you even practice at all?" The conductor chided a blue (black) headed boy. He stiffened, taking in the accusation harshly, drowning himself in the snickers the others are causing. "I want you to reflect on this and don't you come back until you've done so. Is that understood?"

His eyes widened in horror as he allowed the news to seep in. 'But I want to play the flute!' His mouth open and shut, ready to protest but he didn't. Instead, he answered. "I understand, Asami-senpai. I'll do my best the next time." He grabs his silver flute and trudged out of the room, ignoring all the stares shot at him. Tears streaked down his cheeks as he crossed the school gates. 'I'm really useless, aren't I?' Little did he know that there are at 2 figures observing him with limitless interest.

"What do you think, Reborn?" Cielo asked, still observing the boy. Reborn rolled his eyes as a similar boy appeared in his mind. "Just like that Rain guardian of yours. By the way, I heard that he and Colonnello arrived with the help of the CEDEF. Seems like your father allowed them to come stay." Cielo clicked his tongue as he wrote down things into his notepad.

**_Asari Ugetsu_**

**_Namimori middle_**

**_14 years old_**

**_Cousin of Yamamoto Takeshi (declared missing)_**

Its not that he minded Ame's presence, it is Colonnello that would give him a headache. Other than being a tiny bit too friendly, too friendly to a point it made him uncomfortable, it is a must for him to pick up a fight with Reborn. And this normally resulted in the destruction of certain buildings and the Arcobaleno or Vongola has to pay for the damage. Cielo took out a pen and paper, ready to write an apology letter to Nono.

"Let's keep following the boy. Don't want him to suicide right? After all, he is thinking that he's useless and the God of music, which does not exist, has abandoned him." Reborn joked but the voice implied a tinge of worry. Cielo nods his head and follows the teenager, his mind questioning whether to tell Ame about his cousin.

* * *

"Rise and shine, Dame-Ieyasu!" Cielo declared as he hopped up, down and around the blond boy. Ieyasu moaned as he felt the extra weight shifting around on his body. He turned in his bed, unwilling to get up until he felt his whole body wriggling in the cold, his skin soaked through. And before he knew it, he screamed.

Reborn and Cielo readily stuffed their ears with ear plugs as they allowed the blond to complain all he wanted. Cielo could not help it but release huge amount of flames due to irritation, alarming Reborn. "Oioi Cielo."

Said infant just cackled, terrifying Ieyasu, sending him a shiver. Just then, Cielo's height suddenly increased by a little, causing Reborn to smirk and understand the reason why he is releasing the flames carelessly. _Very unwise but smart way to wake him up._ Reborn thought as the two teenagers watch the infant's height increase, from an infant to a teenager. The boy then disappear and a swelling pain struck Ieyasu on the head. "Such behaviour is not fitting for a boss. Grow up, idiot." A cool but irritated voice said.

Ieyasu turned around and stared at the grown Cielo. The boy is no longer the small chubby infant but a grown boy, around the age of 12. He has fluffy hair like his, only brown and his eyes are narrow. His face was feminine but his stature was well-built. Under the long sleeves of his dress shirt, he can clearly see fine toned muscles, totally unlike a 12 year old boy. However, he still wore his hood. The boy then walked over to Reborn and smiled brightly before giving him a high-five.

"Good job Cielo. All we got to do now is to get him to run one round around the town in less than thirty minutes." Ieyasu froze at the sentences. He gingerly pointed a finger at Cielo. "This... Is Cielo? And you're gonna get me to what?!" Reborn and Cielo did not bother answering him at all and stripped him off his pyjamas with immediate effect. And soon, he is on the pavements of the quiet morning with his orange sports attires. The silence did not soothe the mind of the blond because behind him are two sadistic creatures firing bullets at him. And he is screaming at the top of his lungs for any possible help, possibly luring a discipline-loving person to arrest him.

* * *

"Hey, that boy is running really well. Should we join in?" Ame's eyes sparkled as he mentions the idea. Colonnello displays his signature grin as he agrees with the infant. Tightening his bandana, he punches happily into the air as he pulls the infant onto his shoulder. "Let's go!"

* * *

Cielo jogs slowly (albeit too fast for Ieyasu to catch up) with Reborn. His pacifier then glowed for a second and he shrank back into his infant size. "Who's the one?" Reborn asks.

"Ame. Jogging with Colonnello behind Ieyasu. Predicted though it's their typical behaviour." Cielo deadpanned. Reborn then grins widely as he starts to jog on the spot. "Its sparring time!" He declares. Cielo groaned as he hops onto Reborn's shoulder. "Keep it light, sadist," Cielo mutters.

"Says the one who is also a sadist." Reborn answered. Cielo then pretended to hold onto Reborn's reigns as he kicked him in the shoulder. "Move on, Horsey!" The hitman laughed and complied by running forward towards the blond. And both of them started to pace themselves beside the blond and ran (jog for the two mafiosos) towards the school.

* * *

Asari stood at the corner of the roof, contemplating whether to jump or not. Then, flashbacks of hurtful times played back in his head. 'Ouch, I'm really useless. Screwing up my melody all the time. Showing all the fake grins because no one truly wanted to be my friend, just sticking with me to be famous. I feel like a tool.' He smiles bitterly to himself. 'If only someone just knock some sense into me and help me improve. I turn around but no one is there at all. See, no one cared.' He starts to laugh awkwardly. 'Maybe, if I'm gone, the world would be so much better.' He inches slowly to the edge, hand not dropping his silver flute.

* * *

Reborn, Ieyasu and Cielo paused in front of the school gates. Luckily, no one is in school today, with the exception of the disciplinary team. Ieyasu leaned against the pale yellow walls and looked into the school. And at the corner of his eye, he saw a figure standing dangerously at the edge of the roof. His eyes widened in fear as the figure tittered over the roof. "Erm... Cielo-kun, Reborn, do you think..." Ieyasu asks frightfully as his finger shakily pointed at the roof. Cielo clicked his tongue and clenched his fist so hard it may bleed while Reborn cussed in a colourful range of languages that Ieyasu fail to understand.

"What would you do?" Cielo asks, his voice firm. Realising that they are not going to help, Ieyasu growled and ran pass the gates and up to the roof top. Cielo sighs as he gets his lion pet to bring him up while Reborn uses a Leon-rocket and shot up the side of the building.

* * *

The metal hinges creaked as Ieyasu slammed open the door. Surprised, Asari spun around and left the edge. "Sawada-san?" Ieyasu stared wide eyed at the boy, his breath hitched as a sob choked up at his throat. "Asari-san, what are you doing?" His voice trembled, not wanting to accept the fact that his classmate wanted to die. "You should know the feeling of uselessness. After all, you're clumsy, bad at grades and most of all, da-me. So you should know the feeling of wanting to die. Right?" Tears pricked the blue-haired boy's eyes.

Ieyasu's hands fell to his sides. "Then you and I are different." He mumbled. Asari's eyes widened and hardened. "Oh? So you're saying that you're better."

Ieyasu waves his hands frantically, protesting to the sentence. "I don't mean that way! It's another perspective of different."

"Then what do you mean?" Asari's voice turned chilly.

Gulping down his saliva, Ieyasu continued. "Honestly, I've never thought of suicide. Sure, I felt useless at time, da-me at times. Even more so when two people entered my life and starts to flip it upside down. Sure, my grades suck horribly. But I've never thought of suicide as a way out. Whenever I felt useless, I thought of my friends, my family, those that cared about me and I stopped.

I'm sure you have love ones that is waiting for you at home, waiting for you to greet them. Waiting for you to describe your day to them. Take your dad for an example, I'm sure he must be thinking where you are right now. Worried sick like every parent should be." Asari then hung his head guiltily. _That's right, uncle must to waiting for me at home right now. He has already lost Takeshi, he would not be able to lose another close one right?_ He slowly stepped away from the fence, bringing a slight smile of relief onto Ieyasu's face. However, he tripped, accidentally.

Everything then started to move in slow motion. Reborn and Cielo's eyes widen significantly as they restrained themselves from saving the boy. Ieyasu stretched his hand out, about to grab his classmate's hand but it slipped out of grip.

"Asari!" A new voice screamed as Asari's body flew back onto the roof, colliding against the concrete ground with a loud thud. A green figure with blond hair back flipped onto the roof with a small infant perched on his shoulder. The infant's eyes were hazel brown and he has spiky hair like Asari. A permanent grin is plastered onto his face. He is like the carbon copy of the boy, just smaller. His grin then fell from his face as his voice turned harsh. He scolds Asari. "You IDIOT!" He then approached to punch the boy on the cheek. Cielo laughed at a corner. "Oya, Ame has turned angry, like a turbulent rain." Colonnello walked towards then with a sharp grin as he greeted the two of them loudly. "Yo!"

"You're late!"

"Well sorry?"

"Enough," Reborn replies as he takes out his gun. Cielo swings his hand down and blew his imaginary whistle. "Start!" And they launched. Cielo retreated far away from the duo and watched Ame scold his cousin.

"Baka. Baka baka BAKA! Why did you think of suicide when your playing of the flute got poor? Did dad ever crossed your mind when you wanted to suicide? No! Did I come across your memory when you wanted to suicide? NO! Did you have the urge to look for me when you wanted to SUICIDE? N-O NO! When did my older cousin that I look up to turn so suicidal?" Ame sobbed. Asari's eyes widened. "Takeshi?"

Ame's eyes softened at the name, almost telling him that he is until he saw the orange eyes of Cielo's, that spoke different volumes for the same thing, 'now is not the time'. Ame breathed in and let it go. "My name is Ame, not Takeshi. And I'm the rain arcobaleno of Cielo. If I didn't forget, Takeshi went missing."

"How did you know?"

Ame scratches his head and laughs. "Uh? I struck jackpot? Lucky!" Cielo and Asari sweat dropped. The latter then turned towards Ieyasu and walked towards him. "I don't know what I'm thinking of. I'm truly an idiot right?"

Ieyasu shakes his head. "I thought this would happen. After all that fake grins you displayed everyday, you'll bound to break down one day." Asari could not believe what he was hearing. _Did he predict this?_ Maybe he voiced it a bit too loud.

"It's not what I predicted. Observing you everyday with those fake smiles and fake friends, I thought 'when would you drop that façade?' However, you're strong. You held it in. That's why I admire you. If I can, and if you want, I can be your friend." He smiled sheepishly and got ready to turn and run. Asari then grabs Ieyasu's collar. "Hie?"

"Thank you for saving me. And for becoming my real friend, Sawada-san." Asari thanked, now with a genuine smile. The infectious smile left the two males grinning at each other until a loud shout from Cielo broke it apart.

"ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS DONE? I WANT TO GO GET MY HOT CHOCOLATE AT ENMA'S ALREADY!"

"NOT YET (Kora)!" The teenagers screamed together amidst their duel. Cielo growled and grabbed Ame to stand in between the two. "Done now?" Cielo snarled and watched gleefully when the teenagers stop and gulp down their saliva. Ame just laughed at the scene while Ieyasu and Asari stared at them, baffled.

"Let's go eat!" Cielo declared as he hopped off the roof, scaring Ieyasu and Asari as they leaned over the roof to check if the infant is alright. Ame then followed by hopping onto his pet dog and ordering it to go after the sky arcobaleno. Reborn and Colonnello proceeded by grabbing Ieyasu and Asari and hop off the roof, landing on a Leon-helicoptor.

Ieyasu asked, "where are we going?"

"Café Arcobaleno. For food."

"Ahahaha. Interesting!" Asari chipped.

* * *

~At the café(omake though not really)~

They collapse at the glass door. "So hungry." They complained. At cue, a twelve year old boy opened the door and stared at the four young adults, confused. His eyes ran across the group before brightening up when he saw two infants.

"Tsuna! Take-" _**slap** _Cielo sealed Enma's mouth as soon as Ame's real name was about to get exposed. He hissed into Enma's ear. "His cousin is there. Don't mention his name for now." Enma nods his head discreetly and Cielo releases his grip.

Ieyasu froze as Enma screamed out a familiar name. _Tsuna? Where have I heard it from?_ He smiled at the boy and greeted. "Hello, my name is Sawada Ieyasu. Nice to meet you!"

Enma's eyes stared hard at Ieyasu before darting to Cielo and then back and forth. Internally, he's screaming. _Tsuna and this person look so alike!_ As if reading his mind, Cielo hopped over to his shoulder and whispered, "He's my brother though he does not know." Enma created an 'o' with his mouth before Ieyasu stretched his mouth.

"Gosh! You look so like Cozart. Just cuter!" Ieyasu squealed as Enma's cheeks got redder and swollen. "Thatsh becaushe I'm his coushin. Can you shtop pinching my cheeks?" Ieyasu let's go and mutters a sorry.

Rubbing his cheeks, Enma led the group into the cafe and settled them with a glass of plain water. Cielo and Yamamoto clobbered to the steps of the stairs but fell asleep near the top. Enma looks at the time and said, "oh my, its time for their nap. No wonder they just fell asleep abruptly. Geez, they could have bothered using the last of their strength." He scoops them up and brings them to their room.

Kyoko walks over to the teenagers and asked for their orders and soon, their food is placed on the table. And soon, questions are fired after complimenting the good food.

"Reborn, I want to ask a question." Reborn indicated for him to continue. "Who's Tsuna?" Colonnello and Reborn's coffee paused midair before being set down onto the saucer slowly. "Him? He's an infant thought to be dead until the Vongola found him alive. His parents did name him before passing him to the doctors. If you have watch '3 idiots' before, it would be similar, just exclude the part they chanted 'Aal iz well'. We found him alive and was going to tell his parents but they pushed us away and did not believe a single word. We then took care of him until he is six years old, when he defied us and did something... unbelievable."

Ieyasu could not help but feel that the statement is questionable. "How could y-" **_Whack_** "Kora! Shut up and eat, Sawada." Colonnello scolded. Ieyasu whimpered and sat back into his seat, his eyes occasionally glancing up at the stairs. _I wonder..._

* * *

**Is it sloppy? Or is it good? Tell me please by leaving a review! Thank you!**


	4. Storm

Chapter 4- Storm

G glanced at his phone, waiting for a message to arrive. He drums his fingers impatiently on the tea table.

Bleep!

He dived for his phone and gripped it with two hands. His eyes scanned the message that displayed on the screen. Its the one he is waiting for but the content is not.

**_From: Bianchi_**

**_To: G_**

**_Subject: family_**

**_Dear brother,_**

_Hello! _-he scoffs at the lame start-_ How long has it been since Dad left you in Namimori? I hope that all is alright and that you've made friends._

**By order from Vongola Nono and permission from Dad, I would be coming over to assist you in your training together with a few guests.** -wait, what?-** Ah, I can't Wait to see Reborn again!**

_**Anyway, I hope to see you soon. My flight will be this coming Thursday**_ -That's tomorrow!-_ **and I would land at night. See you! And send my regards to Reborn~.**_

**_Lots of hugs,_**

**_Bianchi_**

G laughs nervously at the message. _Oh dear, we are so dead. Better drink and eat less from now on. _He thought as he changed into his school attire, dreading to go to school.

* * *

Reborn puts down his Leon-phone and a smirk graced his lips. Cielo just eyed the hitman closely. When Reborn smirks like that, it means that one of his many requests had been fulfilled and will be acted on within the week.

"Who called?" Cielo asked nervously.

Reborn just gave Cielo a smug look. "Brace your stomach, infant. And drink lots of milk." And he played around with his fedora. A shiver went down Cielo's spine. "It's Bianchi. Right?" Reborn's smirk widened ten fold. Cielo threw his arms into the air and groaned. "The storm is coming. Need to use my visors already."

"Reborn-kun, Cielo-kun, breakfast is ready!"

They scrambled down the stairs to get more servings of pancakes topped with caramel. For your information, the reason why Ieyasu isn't here is because he is on the way to school already. Cielo forced him out of bed. Saying "bosses need to be punctual. Get your ass moving already." Adding with a few gun shots, explosives, loud alarms that can damage human ears and repeated ice bucket challenges, in courtesy of Reborn, the blond is up and kicking to get to school. Mama's food is very good.

* * *

Ieyasu sneezed, thrice. His two -ah, make it three now- friends stared at him like he grew another arm or head. "There's nothing wrong. Someone must be thinking or talking about me."

"That's just superstition. Nothing is talking about you. Unless its your fans or the two famous hitmans living in your house." G snorted but his tone was rather jumpy and happy. Realising it, Ieyasu tilts his head at his close friend. "G, you okay?"

Snapping his head to the blond, he grinned widely. Puzzled, Ieyasu stammered. "What?"

"Brace your stomach Giotto. My sister is going to leave you gawking for no food." G declared with a thumbs up. Ieyasu paled when his friend used that name, after all, if he uses it, it means its urgent. Or something bad. Everyone else just stared at the magenta head. "You have a sister?"

"Right... Have a little bro too. Didn't tell ya."

"Ahahaha! That's good right?"

"Unfortunately, its not." A new voice said. They snapped their head towards it and stared at the orange cloaked infant. "Why, Cielo?" Ieyasu asked.

"If his siblings come, the household would be gone in a flash. Imagine Nono's paperwork for the stupid CEDEF head's house damage. I pity grandfather." He murmured. Everyone except G could not understand what the infant meant. Slapping his forehead, he simplified what he meant to his friends. "He meant that there would be chaos when my siblings arrive! And Ieyasu's house would be wrecked, gone, in smithereens, rubles, destroyed!" Asari just stared, confused while Ieyasu's face paled. "Destroy my house? Oh no..." Just then, Cielo's pacifier glowed a bright hue of orange. Cielo paled slightly at the news.

And then a woman and a child rode over on a bicycle. They then stopped in front of them. **_Screech! Toss!_** "Have a drink." The woman with a emerald green helmet said.

"Wouldn't you want it? After all, the afternoon sun is heartless." Ieyasu answered. He hummed in his mind, _and my mother always tell me not to trust strangers_.

"Nah, my little brother and I have drank quite a few bottles of orange juice already. Would you like to have some as well?" She asks the others. Asari just shook his head and declined politely while G grunted that he'll just have plain water. Cozart was just displaying his blank face and Ieyasu just stared at the can drink in his hand before looking at the woman. She gestured to him to take it and Ieyasu just nodded and thanked silently.

Cielo observed the infant behind the woman. He wore a red helmet with a flame like design. His clothes are red and he wore goggles like Lal-mirch's, just darker. His lips twists downwards, scowling. The most glaring part is that his neck carried a red pacifier that is faintly glowing. Instantly, he knew who these two are.

"Well then, ciao!" The woman waved and cycled off. Muttering under his breath, Cielo said. "If he's here, then that pervert and Fon would be here." G seemed to have heard it and stared at the infant. "That pervert? SHAMAL?!" Cielo just gave the magenta head a sheepish smile.

"Anyway, we should go now. We have a mountain of homework waiting." G tried to change the subject. Well, it worked on Asari and Cozart, not Ieyasu. The blond eyed his friend suspiciously. G just gave his friend the 'what' look and walked ahead, the others chased behind.

* * *

Cielo stood at on the wall and peeped over his shoulders. "So, Hayato-nii, what are you going to do here?"

The leaves ruffled slightly and a silver head infant walked out. "Sleep at the cafe. Best and most convenient place for my life necessities."

"Good choice, your sis and partner?"

"I'm leaving Fon to his brothers. As for my sis, she's getting an apartment or staying at your brother's place. Your house will get rowdy." Cielo shivered slightly. After all, Fon's brothers is a bloodthirsty Japanese skylark and a justice-seeking Italian skylark. Always asking for a fight. Oh look! He has skylarks as brothers and he is the wind that carries them. How fitting.

"Shamal?" Hayato blanched as he recalled that disgusting tutor of his. Every time he brings home a girl and says its his sister, he felt suspicious and counted sixty over siblings. Does he have that many people in his family? Of course, he knows now that those people are just random women he brings home.

"Let that pervert sleep somewhere he likes. I'm not going to care much."

Cielo snorted. "Ouch, your tutor must feel hurt."

"As if, all he needs to do is find somewhere with many pretty girls and he'll be healed instantly." Cielo nods his head.

"Ame's living in the cafe too. Still want to go?"

"I'm going to ignore sword freak. I'm not letting him disrupt my life."

"Oh look, my storm guardian has grown up!" Cielo teased. "But for now, I'm following you back. Who knows if that brother of yours had drank that poisonous drink of sis."

They turned to a corner and saw the boys herding around a dead crow. A spilled can rolled at the side, emitting purple coloured fumes. The boys were pinching their noses and their face ridden in disgust.

"Its lucky that you didn't drink Bianchi's juice. We should thank that clumsiness of yours." Cielo remarked, shocking the brains of theirs. They stared at him and switched to the infant behind. Hayato just walked from behind and revealed himself. "Gokudera Hayato, if you're wondering." He answered their thoughts.

"Hi younger brother." G greeted. Hayato gave his older brother a smug look before returning the favour. "Yo, G-ji! **(1)**" G's face turned bright red in embarrassment. They tried to surpress their laughter while Cielo shows it extravagantly by rolling on his back, his hand to his stomach. He animatedly wipe a tear out of his eye. "Good one Hayato-nii! His nickname with his real name. Ken-ji, G. Hahahaha." The teenagers sweat dropped at the reaction. Cielo quickly gathered his cool as his eyes swirled orange. Calming himself immediately, he declared, "let's go home now." Hayato followed him happily while the others stood frozen, rooted to the ground. "Stop gawking and move." He threatens and lit his fist with a ball of orange flames. Shaking up, they followed and thought in unison.

"What's wrong with that infant?"

"Urgh, stupid arcobaleno... All so irritating!" G fumed as his friends fail to calm him down. Cielo just nods his head, agreeing fully to what G said. "True, Arcobaleno are so annoying."

"But aren't you one?" G sweat dropped. The baby brunet glared at the teen before giving a sickly smile, which sent shivers down the magenta head. "My companions are more rowdy. Be glad Kumo and Nebbia aren't here." They swallowed in their saliva. _There are worst?! _Cielo laughed while Gokudera scowled. The two infants then hopped off, not letting their older siblings notice their early departure.

* * *

"Ah, so Bianchi made her move." Reborn said as he sipped his heavenly espresso. "And our storm arcobaleno no longer faints at her sight." Cielo nodded.

"My goggles hides her face partially so I can only see a portion of her face. Unless I have a need to remove my goggles, which will never happen, I will faint at sight. Other then that, my goggles help me assess my enemies to make my job simpler." Gokudera clarified. Cielo whistled at the efficiency of his storm.

Then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Ieyasu screamed as he opens the door. A lady with soft pink hair stood at the door, her hand holding onto two boxes of what seemed to be pizza. She declared, "Pizza delivery from Vongola Pizza!" Ieyasu wondered when on earth did he order Pizza when the lady's arm pulled back. "Enjoy!" And the open boxes launched forward. The blond screamed and stood there like a deer caught in headlights until a harsh kick helped him avoid the ordeal.

"Ta-ku... Useless-Ieyasu. Why would you want to kill Reborn's charge? Bianchi." Cielo questioned with a very, bored tone. He glanced at the silver head and realised that the goggles, that covered his eyes, turned near opaque red. Cielo mused at the nifty invention. Bianchi dropped the flat carton boxes as she greeted the Arcobaleno before her eyes dart everywhere, glittering so brightly like in hope to find someone. Cielo sighs at the love compulsive young adult as he lightly smacks his own head. After all, he knows who she is looking for. "If you're looking for that sadist -I mean, Reborn, he is in the kitchen." Bianchi immediately floated to the kitchen and Cielo is no longer bothered with the rest.

Ieyasu picks himself up before feeling two extra weights on him, one on the head while the other on the shoulder. He felt his hair get yanked before a force landed harshly on his shoulder. "Giddy up horsey!" Yelled Cielo in a cowboy dress up. Ieyasu groaned and looked at his shoulder. _Ah! Gokudera is in a cowboy suit too! _"What are you waiting for? Move it boy!" ordered Cielo. Ieyasu surrendered and ran up the stares, ignoring the audible hi five from the two infants.

* * *

G snorted at Gokudera's answer. "And what can my little brother turned into infant teach me? I'm all guns and archery while you're Systema CAI and explosives. Sure, they are all mid range weapons but they are completely different!" Gokudera stopped playing with his cat. It was his turn to snort.

"Im better than you in those two weapons. Your accuracy is off!" Gokudera retorts in his face. G's face reddens before he challenged. "I challenge you to a match! Cielo-sama, know anywhere that can allow us to battle?" Cielo turn smug. "Drop the -sama part and change to -san or -kun then I'll bring you to the per~fect place."

"Right! Cielo-kun!" Asari laughed at the change while his other two friends shake their heads in dismay.

Cielo displayed his charming grin and led the way.

* * *

They arrived at the very same cafe for the third time of the week. Gokudera smacked his head when he got enlightened by his boss. Cozart just smiled while the others invited themselves in.

"Welcome!" Kyoko beamed. Cielo just waved and allowed his eyes to dart around the room for the owner. Gokudera had went off on his own already and the others noticed it only when evident laughter and smoke billowed from the stairs. Cielo sighed in disbelief and found the right man. "Enma!"

The red head stopped in his track and headed for the voice. "Hello Tsuna-kun. You need anything? Oh hi, bro!" Cozart waved and gave a grin. Ieyasu was puzzled by hearing the name again. He grabbed Enma's shoulder. "Who's Tsuna?" Enma deadpanned and pointed at Cielo and pushed the heavy hand off.

"So what do need, Cielo?"

_"Storms brewed as the clouds collide._

_Blood sprayed on the soil as wind broke down wood._

_Bones interfere and ceased the fire._

_It continued to the end of the battle._

_This is the furious storm that never rests."_

Enma smirked. "Kyoko, bring some snacks to the red room please!" And he headed for the kitchen while getting the teenagers to sit somewhere.

Cielo pounded on the blue door at the living quarters. "We're going to the red room!" The door swung open immediately as three disheveled figures stood there, slightly charred or maybe very badly. Forgetting about himself, yellow flames lit up on the brunette as the injuries of the three boys wash away slowly but albeit too slow. Cielo's face begin to scrunch up in discomfort, not that the others noticed except the one that taught him the flames, the very same one that forbade him from using the flames.

-At the Sawada household-

Something clicked in Reborn as he felt similar flames to his burn. He cursed inside and silenced Bianchi quickly. "What's wrong? Reborn."

"Cielo, he's burning those flames I forbade him from using!" He dashed out of the house and headed to where he hoped the boy would be at. Bianchi, who knew what was going on, raced after him.

-Arcobaleno cafe-

Enma forgot his friends as he started to pass the older boys P.E.T. Bottles until Reborn burst into the cafe. "Baka-Tsuna!" And he raced up the stairs. Eyes followed the teen before going back to the broken door, where there stood Bianchi.

"Tsuna?"

Bianchi looked at them and replied, "Cielo's n-"

"Bianchi-nee!" Enma interrupted. Understanding it, she stops. She then goes to where her lover went. Curious, the boys followed, only to see Reborn's back arched forward and yellow flames spewing out of him. G's eyes then caught a red blotch of liquid on the floor. "Is that blood?" He rubs his eyes and that blotch disappeared. His sister taps his shoulder and whispered into his ears, "You're just hallucinating."

They peeped over Reborn's shoulder and saw a slightly pale Cielo and three jumpy and frantic people. They could not see what is on Reborn's face but they can tell that he's angry. Even the flames that he emit are rather erratic. Soon, the flames stop. "Never do that again. You hear me? Even in dire times and Taiyon is not there." The hitman hissed. Cielo just smiled weakly and nodded his head. He then pushes his partner away (more like hop out of his grasp. He is an infant after all) and called. "Time to go to the red room! I wanna see two mafioso going against one another!" Bianchii looked at Reborn. _I'll go first, I still want to know about Cielo's parents._ Getting her message, he nods.

"See you soon, Little bros." G and Gokudera stared at her retreating figure.

* * *

They took a lift down the long way to the 'red room'. When the teens stepped in, they all let out a sound of amazement. The room is huge! There are target boards, training dummies, a small arena for two to fight, a private quarter and a martial artist dressed in a chinese red uniform dominating his surroundings. _Wait, a martial artist?_

Sensing their arrival, stopped his action packed training and began to wipe off the sweat on his forehead. Cozart and G squint their eyes, wondering where had they seen this guy before until Ieyasu screamed. "AH! ITS HIBARI-SEMPAI!" They do have striking resemblance, except for the hair colour and length. The man watched as their jaws drop and their faces pained with pure shock. He starts to chuckle softly. "I'm not your Hibari Alaude." The boys heaved in relief. "But I am his older brother." Doom looked like it dawned on them as their faces paled insignificantly.

The teen laughed at the expressions. "Eh Reborn, got any camera?"

"HE EVEN KNOWS REBORN!" They screamed, earning a whack on their heads. All of them winced in sync. Then turned and faced two trigger-happy boys, Reborn and Cielo, the older one holding a camera while the other held onto a solid-looking paper fan. Best part is, they are both having unsatisfied grins that says 'I still want to hit them, take pictures of those priceless faces and do it all over again'. They paled even more. And there went the clicking of the camera.

The teen smiled softly. "My name is Fon. Hibari Fon. I'm the storm arcobaleno's partner. It's a pleasure to meet you." He then pressed a button on a remote he held on and a passage opened. "I heard from Kyoko that you'll be using this room so I'm going to bring the snacks down. Gokudera-kun, have fun!" Gokudera snorted and waved.

The dressed-in-red infant snapped his fingers and a wall opened up, revealing different mid-ranged weapons. G's eyes sparkled as he saw all the guns and the arrows while Gokudera just sighs at his brother's behaviour. Under his breath, he muttered, "Childish." And G somehow heard it, "HEY! I'm not!" Gokudera just shrugged, much to G's irritation. They took the arrows first.

Acting as referee, Cielo beeped. "START!"

G fired his arrows at an alarming rate and Gokudera is keeping up the same pace. However, G missed quite a few targets while Gokudera hit bulls eye for all. "15-7! Hayato-nii wins!" The arcobaleno cheered. G clicked his tongue as his little brother sent him a victory pose.

Next, guns.

Gokudera's bullets went through almost all the hole created from the first challenge. Except two, but they are close, both at nine. G had his lucky moments as well when the bullet struck the center of the boards but all in all, his points are still lower. Cielo blew his whistle and declared. "13-12! Hayato-nii still wins!" Gokudera smirked at his brother. "DO I have things to teach you? Hah! IT'S ACCURACY!"

G scoffs and walks towards his friends and they pat on his back consolingly. He then glanced at his brother and smiled. Gokudera is talking to Cielo and Ame animatedly with a wide grin on his face. It's been a long time since he saw him smile like that. Catching the soft smile by their friend, they began to ruffle his hair. Giotto whispered into his ear, "You're a great brother to your siblings." The now-in-training-officially gunman smiled.

Standing at one side, Reborn held onto a camera and smirked. "A perfect storm. As well as a good brother." Cielo nods his head. "Let's finish our snacks and go home!"

* * *

**The back is rushed so if it stinks or can be improved on, tell me! I'm ready to be given feedbacks. New update about this story, it's going to be a very slow update speed. The chapters would be out at any end of the month (in other words, updates would be erratic). Please be patient for the next chapter. Thank you all for reading this late chappie. Reviews are welcomed!**

**Posted: 18/3/15**


	5. Bullet

Chapter 5-The bullet

"Wake up!" Cielo screamed into the poor ears of the blond. Instinctively, Ieyasu clamped his ears and move deeper under the blankets. The little brunet growled and pulled the comfort away, causing his brother -I mean student to shiver.

"Hey, you got school and it's 7.35am already. In other words, you're late!" Ieyasu jolt out of bed immediately and grabbed his clock. "Hie! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Cielo sighed as he watched the teen change into his clothes haphazardly and dash down the stairs, tumbling at the same time and landing on the floor with a satisfying thump. Reborn, being the oldest among the boys, sauntered out to the corridor with a cup of espresso in his hand, looked down at the bruised heap by the door. He looked at his Leon clock.

"Dame-Ieyasu, you're late." The word 'late' rang in the blond's ears. Grabbing his lunch and picking up the bag, he screamed "ittekimasu!" without waiting for his mother's reply and dashed out of the house. Reborn huffed; his student will not make it on time. Now's the very moment to use it, the sacred bullet made by the first boss. He pointed the gun at the unknowing teen and bang!

Ieyasu fell forward. _Urgh. I should have waked up earlier then I don't have to run to school all the time. I will reach school on time with my dying will!_ A flicker of an orange flame appeared as his clothes tear off with the heat. He hunched back up. "REBORN! REACH SCHOOL ON TIME WITH MY DYING WILL!"

* * *

-Timeskip-

Lucky for him, Cielo was as fast as him and had ran behind him to give him clothes. It is embarrassing to walk around with badly stitched clothes and the teen-in-infant-body knows that.

After all, Reborn had shot him those bullets, made him strip, do everything with his dying will and go to school with torn clothes. Dino, his self-proclaimed brother, always had spare clothes so he was saved somehow. He shivered at the memory.

Ieyasu walked back to his desk and plopped down in exhaustion. His friends walked towards him, grabbing chairs to surround him. "What happened?" Cozart asked.

"I died, regret waking up late and ran to school naked."

They stared at him like he grew another head before lurching forward (they aren't sick). His friends forced themselves to stifle their laughs. They fought hard, but still lost. They ended up rolling on the floor, laughing out loud. Ieyasu blushed deep red and started to sputter incoherently. They could hear along the lines 'don't laugh!'. It made them laugh harder.

"Seems like you guys are having fun, care to let me in?" A soothing voice cut in. They snap their heads to their classmate. A petite blond girl with large blue eyes smiled at them. "Yo! Elena-san," Asari greeted cheerfully. Elena pulled out a chair and sat down gracefully. Other males in class groaned and wondered loudly why she is sitting with the no-good boy in school. Ieyasu felt himself shrinking into his chair. "Hello Asari-kun. So what are you guys talking about?" Ieyasu desperately waved his arms to silence them but G's eyes shone mischievously.

"Giotto woke up late and ran to school naked." G blurted triumphantly, his smirk grew wide. Ieyasu sighed in defeat. "Damn you, G-ji."

"OI! Don't call me that!"

"Eh? But your little brother is allowed to!"

"Exactly... I'm siding Ieyasu this time."

"G, you have a brother?"

"That's not the point! And you forgot? Cozart, why did you side with him?"

"You mean I can't side a friend? Ouch."

"Hmm... Guess I did. Haha!"

"Idiots..."

A soft chuckle floated into their ears. They stopped and looked at the girl. "You guys are really close." They reddened slightly. Silence ensued between them until a cool voice cut the silence.

"Kids... They talk too much."

"Don't tell me. They are as annoying as that boxing maniac in the morning." A new voice groaned behind them.

"At least they are being happy, right?" A familiar voice spoke.

They snapped their heads around and jumped in their seats. The three newbies nearly laughed at them. "Don't recognise us already? That's fast." They wagged familiar coloured pacifiers in front of them. Elena's eyes twinkled as she hopped out of her chair, pinching the one nearest to her, which happens to be our dear Cielo, "So cute!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Ieyasu burst. The three boys grinned sheepishly. "How did you guys enter?"

"Alaude let us pass, on behalf of his long lost brother. We promised him that he'll meet him one day. We also gave him a year supply of the bullet from this morning." Cielo announced happily in between his cheeks. "We also told him that he'll get to fight us after we countered his crazy handcuffs." The silver head that looked like G continued. Their eyes looked shocked while G looked ready to burst. "What is a bunch of 12 year olds doing in a middle school?"

"Ahaha! Then I would like to ask you where your lunch boxes are." The raven head which looked too much like Asari asked. They blinked at the same time. The 12 year olds smiled like mad. Ieyasu looked around his desk, searching high and low for his lunch. "Hey, where did mine go?"

"We have hidden your lunch all over the school. Asari's would be blue, G's would be red, Cozart's would be brown. Dame-Yasu knows how his looks like. You have until school starts to find them all." Cielo declared. Ieyasu groaned inwardly while Elena just blinked. These cuties had just got the popular ones in school to run. "What are you guys still sitting here like ducks for? The time is ticking and your lunch boxes are walking." The silver head taps on his wrist. "How can our boxes walk?" G shouted.

Just then, a red box moved past the door. "There, your demo."

They began to scramble out of their chairs. Without turning his head, Cielo shouted over. "And for your treat," he took out his favourite gun and pointed it. "Eat one bullet." Ieyasu fell over and stood up again, his clothes tearing off. "REBORN! FIND MY BENTO WITH MY DYING WILL!" Sounds of excited shrieks were heard down the hall while the boys brushed it off. This was nothing compared to what the Arcobaleno mansion has to offer. They turned to leave when Elena stopped them. "Tell me your names, especially you." She stared at Cielo.

He smiled softly, his eyes turning orange like Ieyasu's. He can trust her with his secrets, his gut feeling says. "This is Ame-nii and Hayato-nii." Ame waved at the girl while Gokudera scoffed quietly, his lips curving slightly at the tip. "And my name," Elena's eyes widen in disbelief. It's not true, right? "Is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sawada Ieyasu's long lost -no, dead brother. Don't tell anyone you know, promise?"

* * *

"Ugh, I'm tired." Ieyasu grumbled, "And hungry. By the way, why are you still in your teen form?" He inquired.

"Another friend of mine must come or I have to cease using my flames to let them charge up. So instead of going home today, I'll be staying at the cafe for a few days. Tell Maman that I'm having a sleepover at a friend's house. Reborn should be able to cover up if she seemed suspicious." The brunet answered. Ieyasu seemed to shout for joy for a moment and Cielo crashed it. "Reborn should be covering my portion for tutoring." He paled. So far, Reborn's style of tutoring is more Spartan compared to Cielo's.

They walked past a tree and stopped to a purring sound. They snapped their heads up and their eyes looked at the cat up in the tree pitifully. "Save the cat." Cielo ordered.

"How?"

"With your dying will of course," he pointed his gun at the blond. Ieyasu broke into cold sweat as the bullet hits him in his head. "REBORN! SAVE THE CAT WITH MY DYING WILL!" A trail a smoke could be seen up the tree. Natsu suddenly appeared and Cielo saddled on its back. "**I sure have a no-good brother, don't I?**" He whispered and stroked his pet playfully. Natsu purred in reply. He picked up Ieyasu's clothes and folded them up nicely before leaving, tucking a small note deep in the blond's bag. By the time Ieyasu returned, he was gone.

* * *

"It's nine and you haven't finished your work yet!" Reborn chides at the sleepy blond. Half awake, Ieyasu answered another question half-heartedly, earning a whack on his head. "So when your dear br- I mean Cielo is not here, you fall asleep. Are his lessons far more interesting than mine? If so, I can spruce up the lesson." He flashed his favourite gun and aimed it at Ieyasu's forehead. Said blond paled tremendously.

"Come die, idiot."

And... "REBORN! Finish my homework with my dying will!" What do you know? He finished his work the fastest he has ever managed. He flops back onto his bed covers as soon as the flame diminishes. The hitman reaches for the works and skims through. "All wrong. Do it again." Ieyasu groans and throws himself onto the bed, not bothered to do it again.

Puh-lease! It's time to sleep already!

* * *

_Did not know that saving his energy could be this hard,_ He thought as he watched Cielo roller blade around the store in his teenage form, serving his customers with a bright smile on his face. Many girls melted down at his expression, accidentally cutting their cakes wrong or spilling their earl grey tea. He sipped another cup of peppermint tea in front of Cozart.

"So why am I the only one here today to hear your whines?" Cozart suddenly spoke up, nearly causing the blond to drop his cup if not for his quick (though clumsy at times) reflexes. He clumsily sets his cup down and pouts out of the window. "G has went to do something for his brother while Asari has flute practice." Cozart snorts. "So what's the purpose of calling me here?"

"It's been weeks since Cielo has went home and mother is getting worried. Yet he could not go home because he is stuck in his teen form." Cozart just sighed.

"I see nothing wrong about this since kids that grow up in the Mafia tend to be slightly more rebellious than usual. Relax buddy, I'm pretty sure when one of his buddies come, he will be able to go home." Just then, a devoid voice said, "I have hugged Natsu to sleep before due to thunder." Cozart blinks before trying to stiffle his laugh. Ieyasu blushed beet red before staring at his hand. A black colored skull is laughing. "HIE! WHAT'S ON MY HAND?"

"Oh? You've developed the Dokuro diesease already? That's fast." Cielo scoots over, a slightly amused face hanging there. He lifts Ieyasu's hand and inspects it. "Yup, it's the disease. Not the first time seeing it because Reborn made me his first victim." Ieyasu shivered. "By the way, how many times were you shot by the bullet?" Ieyasu sticks his fingers up and started to count. "Ten. Reborn shot me seven while you gave me three."

"You'll die in a few hours. Let me get Shamal." Cozart paled at the word 'die'. His friend is dying and he cannot do a thing. Behind his back, he can hear Cielo cursing away, along the lines of 'Stupid Reborn and his stupid gun. Always itching to pull the stupid trigger'. He tried to muffle his laughter.

"EH! HAYATO-NII! Call that pervert of a Shamal here! I need his assistance. Say he won't get to flirt if he does not come." Cielo screamed across the room, causing a silver head to jump from the sofa he was sitting on. His glasses drooped to one side. "THAT PERVERT?!" Gokudera returned louder. Cielo pretends to rub his ears and smiles cheekily at his storm before switching on the puppy mode. "B-but my onii-chan is going -hic- going to d-die!" Ieyasu can feel himself fainting. First, his tutor claimed that he is dying. Next, he called him his brother, with that -chan suffix. Adding on, the way he called him brother was so cute!

Gokudera sighed in defeat, unable to win his boss in that mode. He whipped out his phone (which was looking so darn advanced. OK, every arcobaleno has one thanks to his Mist's partner) and screamed, "Pervert!" The phone reacted and started to ring (works like siri, just more advanced cause his phone was not even on). After the third ring, a click sound was heard. "What do you want brat? I'm busy here -hey Miss, would you like to go out with me? Slap. Owww" Gokudera groaned slightly, he has never got used to the flirtatious habits of his tutor. "**Cielo wants your-**"

"**I need your assistance. In exchange, you get to flirt with Bianchi for a week.**" Cielo interrupted. Gokudera stared dumbfounded at Cielo. Did he just used his sister's name to bribe? Ah, who cares? Its Poison Scorpion anyways, she'll survive. He could hear the pervent doctor cooing over said girl, going on about her beautiful pink hair, slim figure, soft -okay, the list gets more and more disgusting and he can feel himself puke. "**Okay! I'll be on my way~**" Click. He shoves the phone back into his pocket, fuming slightly. Gokudera has always wondered how his boss can handle the flirt so easily. He looked at the time and counted.

Three, two, one.

"Cielo! Let me see Bianchi-chan!" A man with a white Lab coat burst in, causing a few customers to shriek in horror. Th man looked around the shop, his eyes skipping the Shimons and the two Arcobalenos, eyes landing on the sharp Orange eyes. Cielo walked towards him and smiled his brightest. "Bianchi's at my place with Reborn. I haven't been home for... I'm guessing three weeks? You can ask my student sitting there to know where she is. Oh, and please heal him as well, Vongola Decimo will die if you don't. Think about a leaderless Vongola, a leaderless underground. Primo will not rest well, wait, I mean Secondo since Primo started a vigilante and Primo's mist got the second to start the mafia. A vigilante is supposed to keep order underground but they can still have hitmen like the awesome you-"

"Cut! I get it; I'll heal him to let Vongola have an heir. Geez, you whine like an old man sometimes." The man grumbled. Cielo cannot help but to laugh at the comment, nodding his head in total agreement. He looks at the blond and his hysterical friend with a quizzical eye and rolls up Ieyasu's sleeve. "How long?"

"One hour I think... Better treatment than me, if I recalled. Reborn had to bribe you with all the things he could think off before you agreed to cure me, 3 hours and I nearly died. Why did he get a better treatment? And here I thought you treat women only." Cielo pouted cutely. Shamal merely brushed him off and stick out his tongue. He took out a small pill case and opened it, revealing many pills that looked approximately the same. Cozart peered over the doctor's shoulder and attempted to look in, only for Shamal to tilt his hand to obstruct the red head's view. Cozart huffs and plops back into the plush chair.

Shamal opens one of the pills and a mosquito appeared. Silver glinted at the tip of the mosquito, revealing a trident. Ieyasu's eyes widened in horror as he struggled out of the doctor's grasp, only to get flicked hard on his head. The sound of the beating wings grew closer as Ieyasu saw his world spinning. Chanting inside, he repeated 'please don't let it hurt.' His shoulder tensed so hard, Cielo felt like whacking his head. However, he knew how he was feeling and spoke, "Relax! It does not hurt one bit!" The blond felt a sting on his neck and used his hand to itch it. The mosquito flew away from the blond and deposits the trident on the doctor's hand. "Done, now let me flirt, Cielo." Ieyasu raised his hand and gasped.

"THE SKULL! IT'S GONE! HOW?" He exclaimed. Shamal rubbed his ears sorely. "You see, I have 666 different illness inflicted on me but I'm not dead because the diseases cancel out each other. Since you got inflicted by the Dokuro disease, also known as skullitis, I used the angelitis mosquito to cancel out the disease, curing it. There, I'm leaving." He stood up, ready to leave but he felt a tug on his sleeve. "Why did you cure me? You only help ladies right?"

"That's because I felt sorry for you. You have no luck with women, says your disease. So I decided to help you." Ieyasu's face blushed red and Cozart laughed. "A-anyway, thank you!" Shamal waved him off.

"**CIELO! MY PAYMENT!**"

"**AT THE SAWADA HOUSEHOLD, DOWN THE FIFTH STREET,**" Hollered Cielo in Italian from deep in the storage room of the cafe. The doorbell rang and signaled his leave. The two buddies stare at the retreating figure, silently thanking him for saving Ieyasu's life from death's door. Cielo and his comrades stood silently at a corner, their eyes smiling slightly, if not, they are frowning.

Time is running thin.

* * *

**HELLO! I hope that you've enjoyed the chapter, especially that cold note as the closure of the chapter. Can you all guess why is time running thin?**

**First and foremost, I would like to explain a few things that may seem slightly confusing to you.**

**1) Tsuna and the tenth guardians are Arcobaleno. Reborn and his group are their companions.**

**2) Ieyasu says that he has been shot ten times. It's true, just that I'm lazy to write them all down. Chapter: Bullet will take forever to write if it is that case.**

**3) Shamal is slightly OOC. He is not as flirtatious as how the anime and manga depict him and he is less reluctant to heal men.**

**4) This story does not exactly follow the plot. Varia arc won't even happen here, I'll only briefly describe it and move on to the future arc. Thus the daily life arc here is ending.**

**I hope this had cleared things up. Secondly, there would not be an update next month due to my packed schedules so please be patient. Lastly, I would like to thank all the reviewers, followers and favourites of this story! They had really made my day. In the mean time of waiting for May to fly by, check out my account for other stories and maybe read them. For those who have read 'Let me be', please note that there would be irregular updates for the story as my main focus is this, RITF and one of my confirmed works.**

**Thank you all for your great support!**

**Posted: 20/04/15**


	6. Sun

An infant and a green-haired teenage girl sat comfortably in the velvet chair of the aeroplane. The girl is busy smiling at the little chat group she had set up for the arcobaleno partners. Right now, Reborn is arguing with Colonnello for a trivial matter, who's partner is better. Gee, they are really like kids. The infant started up at her with his face scrunched up, asking what is she smiling at. The other simply laughed.

"Luce, how extreme do you think Namimori would look after all these extreme years?" A white haired infant shouted in glee. Said girl sets her phone in front of his eyes, displaying a full picture of a small town. That's right, it's the peaceful town of Namimori. The eyes watered slightly, noticing how little the change was. A watery smile graced his lips as he remembered his older brother and his other sibling that he knew little of.

Luce hugged the infant and whispered softly into his ears, "Don't worry. They'll miss you. I know they do." The infant laughed and settled for asmile, muttering a soft word of "extreme."

* * *

Chapter 6 - Sun

"EXTREME!" Ieyasu startled out of his sleep. Gosh, who could be this loud in the morning, especially the week end. He rubbed his eyes and peered out of his window. There was nothing, just a cloud of smoke. A huge cloud of smoke that slowly dissipated into thin air. The most he could see was a black blur wearing sunny looking clothes. He got ready to clobber back into his bed when his door slammed open. "OH-HA-YO! ONII-CHAN!" A trigger-happy Cielo stood at the door with purple coloured cake that is already melting in his hand. That cake is easily recognized as Bianchi's as he starts climbing out of his bed.

"I get it! I get it! I'm awake!"

"Come eat your breakfast, Bianchi and I have prepared a wide spread of food and both Maman and Reborn have eaten. It's just you left!"

Ieyasu's shoulders stiffened. He turned his body stiffly. "HOW CAN THEY EAT THE POISON COOKING?" He screamed. Cielo looked at him smugly. "Antidote of course. You'll have to find the antidote within fifteen minutes or you'll be eating my favourite."

"And what is your favourite?" The blond asked timidly.

"Tiramisu done by Bianchi."

"HIE! HOW?"

"I have a tolerance to poison due to Reborn shooting the iron stomach bullet at me for too many times. I'm always the test subject for Bianchi's food." Cielo posed with a victory sign. Ieyasu's colour drained. His tutor is immune to poison? _FEARSOME!_

"I know. Thank you for the compliment." Cielo replied, his eyes slanted so much he looked like Reborn. Ieyasu shivered badly. "By the way, how did you know what I was thinking?" Cielo smirked behind his sunglasses. "AND WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" Cielo begins to charge at him with that molten purple cake like Bianchi. Ieyasu started to shriek. Then the infant spun around like Bianchi as he gathered strength into his right arm. The plate lifted off his fingers, flying forward. "Take that!" The blond side-jumped and narrowly avoided the cake. He watched in horror as the stain on the wall melt it. He then heard a loud thump.

Cielo is mopping on the floor. The floor. Ieyasu watched closely as a stray tear rolled down the infant's cheek. He was about to ask what is wrong when Cielo blurted it out in Italian. "**SORRY GRANDPA! I GAVE YOU MORE PAPERWORK TO DO!**" Ieyasu sighed and decided not to ask.

* * *

In the office of a certain Mafia Castle, an old man about the age of seventy surrounded by many stacks of paper sneezed. His door suddenly opened to his storm guardian, carrying another stack of papers.

"**Nono, your new stack of paperwork.**"

Achoo.

* * *

~After two hours~

Ieyasu found the antidote and happily ate his breakfast. Bianchi's food can actually be delicious without all that poisonous things inside. Vongola technology is great.

Reborn is in his jogger suit while Cielo is on a skateboard with Natsu as a flame booster. Poor Ieyasu is already panting but two monsters will shoot him if he slows for a moment. This time, the two demons decided to take a new route and their eyes gleamed in eagerness when they suggested that. Dear Decimo needs to go along with their unpleasant plans or they would end his life and bring him back in his underwear.

Right by his ear, loud melodious bells chimed in sync coming from the only chapel in Namimori.

They stopped in their tracks. The way the bells chimed together, the rhythm and order. It was resoundingly nice. Ieyasu noticed the huge mahogany doors opened wide and curiosity got him. His eyes looked dazed as he wandered onto the marble floors. A boy with black hair kneeled in front of a huge statue of a cross. A familiar girl sat beside him.

"Lord, thank you for giving me extremely wonderful siblings to care for like Kyoko and Ryohei. But Lord, please help me find my brother to the limit. He has already been missing for many years. Please let us find him." The boy ruffled the girl's orange hair and looked at her kindly. The latter turned to smile sadly at the older figure. It then clicked in, "Ah! Kyoko-chan! Fancy seeing you here!" A glare was sent at him. He laughed nervously while his tutors snickered behind him. The boy quickly pulled the girl behind him even though she protested a bit.

"Who are you?" A slight tint of hostility found in the voice.

Frightened, he stammered. "M-my name is Sa-sa."

"SASAGAWA?"

"Sawada Ieyasu! A p-p-pleasure to me-meet you." He shouted. The boy stared blankly at him before laughing. "Sawada? Neh Kyoko, is he the brother of Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Kyoko glared (pouted) at him before nodding. "Ah, I see!"

"But!" She proceeded to whisper into his ear, catching that minute expression of confusion on the blond's face. The very same blond stared at them, feeling left out. However again, he caught the same name again.

"Why is everyone saying that I'm the brother of Sawada Tsunayoshi when I don't even know who he is? Elena even gave me looks of pity sometimes!" He exclaimed. He is really confused, everyone around him knew this said boy but he does not. He stomped his foot in frustration. Behind him, Cielo and his partner faced the light outside, not letting their friends see them from inside.

Failed attempt. "Cielo-kun! Reborn-san too!"

"Yo, Kyoko. Knuckles too." Cielo beamed at his brightest. Suddenly, his phone rang. "**Ciao! ... Really? That's great! ... Okay, I won't get them, I'll come with Reborn... Yes... Yes... Okay. See you!**" He broke his smiling limit and Reborn commented on how he should lower the limit to avoid the fans. The infant then whispered into Reborn's ear for a minute, receiving nods and replies occasionally from the hitman. In the meantime, the other three chatted.

"My name's Knuckle and I'm the older brother of Kyoko. Nice to meet you, Sawada."

"Me too!"

"I recall that you frequent the café my sister works over at the perimeters of Namimori, near the forested areas. I hope you're not giving her any trouble?"

"Not at all! In fact, I enjoy helping at the cafe too. It helped to bring in more customers."

"Mainly ladies though." Kyoko deadpanned. Ieyasu laughed nervously at the addition. At a corner of his eye, he noticed that his tutors have went missing. "Reborn? Cielo? Where are you?" He walked out of the Chapel and looked left and right. However, it was like they have disappeared into thin air. He could not find them. Knuckle then spoke up. "Are you looking for your companions? They've left a while ago and they looked rather jumpy." Ieyasu dropped his jaws. Then a smile crawl up his face. "That means that training is over for today! Yes! I can go home and sleep!"

Kyoko giggled at the blond's antics while Knuckle just stared. "I can jog with you to the limit if you want. It's extremely extreme to run in the morning." Ieyasu paled.

"No thanks. I'll take up the offer some other time. By the way, do you jog in the morning while screaming 'extreme'?" A nod. Colour drained from his face as he staggered out of the doors. _He's a loud one!_

* * *

Cielo played with his flames impatiently while Reborn polished his gun. The way they stood out in the crowd was so obvious that girls swooned over at the sight of the cute and handsome faces. Many tried to flirt with Reborn while the others were cooing at Cielo. However, their faces remained nonchalant. In the middle of swatting flies (girls), Reborn caught the sight of familiar green hair and white clothes while Cielo's pacifier glowed.

"Luce!" The hitman ran over and hugged the girl quickly. How he missed his sky after not seeing her for quite a while. Both of them started to chat happily, shooing away the girls trying to flirt with Reborn effectively. From far, they look like a couple. Cielo walked over to an infant with white hair, his fist up while holding his breath. Both of them stopped in front of one another with serious expressions. Their pacifiers glowing even brighter than before.

"EX-"

"-TREME!" They both shouted as their fists collide with one another. Cielo started to grapple at the other's collar and the latter attempted his upper cut, aided with his feet. Cielo let his hands loose and attempted a round house kick, only to miss when the other leapt into the air. "It's been awhile Taiyon**(1)**!"

"Extremely nice to see you again, Cielo!" Taiyon replied as they hopped away from one another, a satisfied grin plastered on their faces (even though the other wanted to spar more). Luce then kneeled to their heights and did something unbelievable (to infants. Many parents would call the police for child abuse). "Owwie... Luce-nee, what was that for?" Cielo wailed.

Luce forced a pout and a frown on her face. Reborn muffled a laugh, gaining himself a glare (a harder pout in his opinion) from the girl. The expression was rather cute to him. "For being complete idiots. I don't need idiots to be arcobaleno. Don't just see each other and fight, don't even argue with me by saying that it's a spar or a greeting or a habit forced by the cloud guardian you have." Cielo and Taiyon lowered their heads in guilt. They then felt a weight on their heads. "But then, it's great to see you again Tsuna." Cielo blushed slightly and looked up at Luce. Her smile was gentle and kind and Cielo had always regarded her as a sisterly figure.

"Shall we go now? I'm afraid that we're attracting quite a bit of attraction here." Luce concluded. The males looked around them and noticed a few pairs of eyes staring at them. Of course, two teenagers and two infants. Looks like a young family to normal people. However, "Luce-nee, you're exaggerating." Cielo spoke up. Luce just grinned and grabbed Reborn towards the taxi stands. The two infants stared at each other and shrugged before following.

"By the way, you look worried. Anything troubling you?" Cielo asked. He has noticed a barely visible frown marring his sun guardian's face. Taiyon shook out of his stupor and replied. "Nothing." Cielo decided to keep silent, he knows what is going through his mind. He smiled to himself, _ssiblings. Always thinking about each other._

"I'll bring you somewhere later to ease your mind. Is that okay?" Taiyon stared back in puzzlement, "Alright."

* * *

Cielo brought Taiyon to the café, where Enma had been expecting them. The red head stood at the glass door with a smile on his face. "Welcome, Taiyon. I'm Enma. It's been awhile since I've seen you, hope you remember me?"

Taiyon's face scrunched up as he started to rake his brain for answers to see whether he has met this boy before. A boy with Red hair and eyes that has a logo of a compass appeared in his mind. "OH! YOU'RE THAT EXTREMELY SHY BOY!" He exclaimed. Enma laughed nervously at the remark. "Yeah, that shy boy that appeared at the Arcobaleno mansion oh-so-often." Cielo added, causing the shy boy to blush beet red.

Just then, Kyoko skipped over with a circular tray in her hands. She looked rather cute and the boys' cheeks blushed red (Enma's was already red). "What's happening? Do we have a customer?"

"Oh yes! Right here!" Enma pointed downwards towards the two infants. Cielo waved at the girl while Taiyon just stared. _Where have I seen you before?_ Taiyon thought. "Tsuna-kun, welcome back! And who's this?"

"This is Taiyon, a good friend of mine. Taiyon, this is Sasagawa Kyoko. She works here and knows who my real name. Although she doesn't know my age." Cielo introduced, hushing the last sentence to only allow the sun to hear. The last name ricocheted in the white head's mind, Sasagawa. Kyoko waved at the infant. "Welcome!" Their eyes locked and silence ensued. Cielo and Enma tip toed away, not wanting to interrupt a short reunion. Not that the girl knows. "Do I know you?"

"You look like the baby Ryohei-nii in the photo albums Knuckle-nii shows me. Oh my, I should tell him." Taiyon felt a sharp pang in his chest. _This is my sister? The one I barely knew?_ His eyes turned slightly glassy. Noticing it, Kyoko quickly took out a handkerchief and hands it to him. "Here, you look like you need it." However, Taiyon gently pushed the hand away.

"Thank you for the offer but it's EXTREMELY unfitting for boys to cry." He grinned widely and watery. The girl merely smiled and agrees with the statement. She ushered the infant into the cafe.

_"IT'S EXTREMELY UNFITTING FOR BOYS TO CRY! SO I'M NOT GOING TO CRY!" Knuckle's eyes were teary as the wind dramatically blew into them causing their hair to ruffle up. During that moment, Kyoko had no idea why he cried or screamed, why they are out in the open and empty field. Why his face turned frustrated and pained when he looked at a photo in his photo albums. Why her parents cried at night. Why her father seemed to be gone all the time, coming back late at night with a sullen and tired face. She stared up at her brother and tilted her head. He just smiled back and her, caressing her auburn hair. His mouth moved, saying something that she could not remember._

A flicker of thoughts rushed to her head. She glanced at the infant beside her. This infant and her older brother, so alike. _What if..._ "Neh, Taiyon-kun, can I take a picture with you?" Taiyon lifted an eyebrow. "This is extremely unexpected. Why?"

"To commemorate our first meeting!" She declared. She had already prepared her cell phone to take a picture already. Seeing this, he sighed. "Okay," and he allowed the girl to crouch next to him and FLASH! Ryohei's eyes spun for a second before he could see his surroundings clearly. Kyoko squealed in delight before magically producing a strawberry shortcake in front of the infant. His eyes glittered as he took a bite out of the cake. "Delicious! Was this done by Cielo? The taste and texture of it is like his."

"I know right? Cielo bakes good and heavenly cakes. No wonder Enma-kun wanted him to be the chef here."

"Ahahaha! I'm glad he accepted it then."

"Yup!"

"By the way, I am going to stay here so can I take up residence in the Yellow room to the extreme? My extreme partner would be staying at the Orange one."

"Right this way!" She lead, watching the infant eat up the cake, licking his lips in satisfaction.

* * *

Kyoko drops her bag on her comfy sofa, getting a warm 'welcome back' from the house. Her father, as usual, is not home yet. Her mother is in the kitchen, cooking up dinner. Her brother is most likely studying in his room, it is hard to keep up good grades, especially when you're in the student council committee. For the first time, her heart was racing, pounding against her chest as if something bad is going to fall.

She race up to her brother's room, not forgetting to knock before intruding. Her brother spun around on his ergonomic chair and removed his glasses.

"Do you need anything? Kyoko?"

"I need to see your albums again. I saw someone that was reflected in there. It may also help ease our painful nights, lighten them up." She smiled, a little grim. She took out her phone and began to temper with the buttons. Not knowing what her sister intends to do, he removed a heavy-looking box from the top of his book shelves. He huffed and dropped it in front of the girl, who literally ripped open the box like a hungry beast that has waited for too long for his meal. He stared chocked at his sister's behaviour.

Kyoko started to flip through the albums at the rapid rate, cross comparing the photos and the one on her phone quickly. Curiosity overwhelmed him and he loomed over his sister's shoulder. She was flipping through the album where his little brother's pictures are contained in. He then looks at her phone and gasped. "Is this..."

"Knuckle-nii, you recognize him?"

"Ryohei... That boy looked just like Ryohei." Before any feelings could spill, the door opened. "Arah! You two are here. Dinner is ready so you guys come down. Mm? What are you two looking at?" Their mother asked, noticing the family albums strewn all over the floor. She walked over and peered over their shoulders, receiving the same reaction at the older sibling. "Where did you take that picture?"

"He took up residence at the cafe I worked at today. He was really bright and shiny with all that EXTREME words he said. Haha, his behaviour is also like Knuckle-nii's." Tears clearly welled up in their mother's eyes as the male handed her a piece of tissue. They were tears of joy, their son who went missing just took a picture with their daughter with a smile.

He was doing fine. He IS doing fine.

Their mother dashed out of the room and called their father, relaying the joyful news to him. Within the matter of minutes, the whole family is seated in the living room, rejoicing about the great news their little girl brought back home.

From afar, two figures looked into the lit room, their faces being expressionless. Their eyes looked far and serene as a smile graced the white haired figure. The other squeezed his hand and grinned at him. He laughed and motioned for his partner to go and he looks up into the dark blue sky. At least he knows that his family misses him and that they would always be waiting for him. At least he saw that they are well and healthy, nothing changed much except for their appearances. He can happily smile and let go of a heavy package weighing his shoulder down at this moment.

"Let's go, Tsuna."

"Wait for me, Ryohei-Nii!"

However... It's not yet peaceful.

* * *

**(1)** Taiyon- It has a similar pronunciation to the word 'Sun' in Cantonese (The correct pronunciation should be Tai Yeung. Try saying it!).

FYI, Ryohei carries a Cantonese name because he was found by Luce and Fon in the dark alleys of Hong Kong while they were on a mission trip. Apparently, he doesn't remember his family much since he was taken away from his family at ~3-4. Knuckle was 5 while Kyoko was 2. So Fon decided to name him. Oh yeah, here, Ryohei knows his in and out voice but his fetish for the word 'extreme' is still there. It's kind of sad that they didn't meet each other directly.

I'm sorry for taking so long. Anyway, please drop a review! It will help in quickening my update speed! Thank you all for reading!

**Posted: 2/6/2015**


	7. Cloud

A raven head sat in front of his computer, typing something at rapid speed. His subordinates in Gakuran were scampering all over the blimp, waiting for their head to say something. They worked for no one in particular and is no families' ally. Unless his sky requires him to do something, he would remain aloof and continue collecting information for his 'famiglia'. Just as he was about to click a file under Namimori (His partner made him pay before he can get the files. Not that he cared, money was never an issue to him), a call came in.

Clicking his tongue, his pressed on the speaker button.

And he regretted it. Because...

"YO! KYO-NII! HOW ARE YOU? ARE YOU EATING WELL? WHAT ARE YOU-"

"Cut short on what you're ranting and tell me what you want, _Tsuna_." Silence replied him for a moment before a few voice could be heard. "Well then, we want you to attack Mafia Land using your foundation."

* * *

Chapter 7- Cloud

"Wake up! We're leaving the house!" Reborn hollered into his green speakers. Ieyasu jolted out of his bed and fell onto the floor. How unsightly! Then he felt someone yank his collar, dragging him across the floor. "If you want to sleep on the floor, wouldn't the chair be better, Ieyasu-nii?" Said blond shivered but still allowed the force to drag him.

Into a taxi.

"HEY! WHERE ARE WE GOING?" He finally shouted, scaring everyone in the vehicle. Cielo kicked his charge in his unruly hair, causing him to choke. "Tone down, dame-Ieyasu. Mama recently got tickets for a trip on the cruise to Hokkaido through lottery so shut up and just enjoy the trip would you?" The brunet pouted and displayed his big doe eyes at his victim.

"You guys must have did something to the machine," he mumbled. Reborn and turned his back from the front and stared at him. "Said something? Dame-Ieyasu?"

Ieyasu gulped and settled into the silence, allowing the noisiness take over. "By the way, we invited everyone." Cielo chipped happily. _And__he__meant__EVERYBODY__._

Animated tears leaked from his eyes. _Why must you ruin it?_

* * *

~Timeskip~

So far, he did not find anyone suspicious on the way to the cruise. The trip was smooth, there was not much disturbance other than the occasion bumping, the sky is so blue that it was seemingly calming. Cielo engaged a happy conversation with his mother and Reborn is sleeping lightly at the front of the car. Thus he is praying inside that no one would be disturbing his vacation except for his two tutors. It's a vacation for Pete's sake, it is suppose to be relaxing. So please understand when he does not want any disturbance to his perfect vacation (which will never happen because of his tutors. Who knows what they've prepared).

Soon, they are standing in front of a grand looking cruise. It is painted white with gold accents. The name of the cruise is 'Mirage', weird name. "Nice name for a ship. Mirage... It's there but it's not." Reborn said, his fedora pulled down. _A fitting name for the ship going to Mafia Land instead of Hokkaido_, he smirked. He felt a tug on his pants and looked down at Cielo. He quirked his eyebrow and knelled down, allowing the infant to whisper something into his ear, causing his smirk to widen.

"Alright, Maman, please follow me!" Reborn said and bowed like a butler. Nana giggled and holds his hand, following the flow. "Why thank you!" Ieyasu and Cielo, who watched from the sides, puked at the reaction. The raven head turned to them and smiled sweetly, and that sweet smile is not pleasant. "Get yourselves moving already, unless you want your training to double." Cielo and Ieyasu gulped and started scrambling up the cruise, leaving the older two behind laughing at their antics.

With Cielo perked on his shoulders, he remembered what Reborn said about doubling their training. "Ne Cielo, you still have training?" He looked at the infant with hopeful eyes, alas finding someone to share his pain with even though he is also his tutor. Said infant scratched his chin and nods his head meekly. "Well... Yes. I'm still twelve after all. I train after you sleep so that I won't disturb you. I'm not Reborn, who became the world's best hitman when he's sixteen. His senses are ridiculous!" The brunet laughed. Ieyasu paled at the offhanded comment he made.

They pulled their luggage into a really big room. It has three beds, one reading desk, a grand looking restroom and a window that gives them the view of the sea. What surprised them the most is the hammock that hung beside one of the bed, as if predicting that a certain hitman will sleep on it. Cielo smiled while Reborn took residence at the snap of the fingers.

(You see, Reborn sleeps on a hammock that was kept in the day and taken out at night. Maman did offer the guest room to him but his 'sense' of duty did not allow him. He likes the hammock more than the bed anyway.)

"You're free to roam the place but do go for lunch first." Reborn coughed and smiled. Ieyasu's eyes sparkled as he ran out of the room with his new found buddy, leaving his other tutor rooted in shock. "Hey! Don't take my partner too!" He hollered and chased after them. Nana, who is the last one, giggled at the scene. At least, the house got livelier with the two new comers.

When they arrived at the diner, they were quickly ushered to their seats professionally and big menus were placed in front of them. Ieyasu scanned the list and sighed. There is not a single dish that he could recognize so he poked Cielo lightly. Said infant grabbed his finger and bent it slightly. Pain shot up his arm as he yelped. "Ow! Don't do that!"

"Poke me again and I'll knock the daylight out of you." The infant glared. His student bowed meekly. "Sorry."

"Anyway, there's Japanese cuisine downstairs so you can go there and buy some sushi." The blond blinked. He stood up abruptly from his seat and excused himself. "I'm going to eat something else so excuse me!" He said and ran out. Reborn and Nana chuckled while Cielo smirked. _Asari__is__downstairs__, __he'll__be__shocked__._

When he reached the Japanese restaurant, his jaw dropped. It is the traditional restaurant where you watch people make the food in front of you, presented fresh. However, the one behind the counter was shocking. "Asari? Ame and Yamamoto-san?" He stared at the three figures cutting fresh fish. The infant looked up and smiled before resuming his work.

"Oh? Ame-kun, you're good!" Yamamoto Tsuyoshi commented as he tossed a fish into the air. Within a few seconds and flicks of his wrist, the fish lands on the plate. Not to mention, the fish is cleanly sliced. Ame followed the sushi master and produced the same results. The spectators wowed and applauded for the infant.

Just then, someone tapped his shoulder and placed a plate of nicely wrapped sushi in front of him. "Asari!" He jumped. His mouth watered slightly at the food that seemed to sparkle in front of him. Asari waved it under his nose. "Hungry right?" Ieyasu followed the motion of the plate and nodded. "Take it then! You like this right?" Ieyasu nodded his head quickly. He childishly snatched away the plate and picked up a clean pair of chopsticks nearby.

"Itadakimasu! YUMMY!"

* * *

~Timeskip~

"Let's play hide and seek!" Reborn declared into his Leon-loud hailer. Cielo and Asari (he decided to join in the fun) cheered while Ieyasu sighed.

"_Dame-Ieyasu__can't__hide__! __We found__him__in__a__second__!" __A__classmate__declared__to__the__whole__classroom__. __While__G__stood__up__in__defense__, __Ieyasu__crouched__low__behind__him__, __his__ hands__covering__his__ears__. "__Loser__!"_

"Can I watch you play instead?" He opted. He knows that he sucked at every game they played and if there is a heart in his tutor, he would let him off. He trembled slightly as he waited for their reply. Cielo watched from the side and frowned slightly while Asari recalled what happened years ago when Ieyasu played hide and seek in school. It was truly a painful memory for the blond.

_"Maestro! Cielo can't play hide and seek!"_

_"Nonsense! Treat Cielo well like how you treat your good friends or else..." The teacher raises his ruler that can inflict pain even on the mafiosos. The children shivered in fear and nods their head. "Good. Now go hide, I'll catch all of you in record time." The teacher smiled and patted the fluffy head of his._

"No, you will play." Cielo decided, his speech telling the others that there is no way he is changing his mind. He looked at Ieyasu's expression sink more despite knowing about his dislike to the game through his expressions. "We'll have Reborn to seek while all of us hide," _while G is somewhere in the facilities with the two storm partners_. _Let's not forget Bianchi either. _He smirked mysteriously, creeping the blond out. Reborn seemed to get Cielo's facial expressions and he nods his head.

"Count to sixty _properly_, Reborn-nii! Now... GO!" Everyone scattered quickly, including Ieyasu. He wants to prove that he is not the worst in the game. That he can play the game. _He is not all that useless._ Reading his thoughts, Reborn smirked at his resolve. "Now hide with your dying will... Sawada 'Giotto' Ieyasu. Just like your little brother." He mumbled as he started his count down.

Reborn was definitely just as Cielo described. His senses are ridiculous! Even those that were hiding before the game even started were found by that monster within minutes. Suddenly, it feels like the given title to him was no joke. Ieyasu was scared out of his wits when Reborn said 'boo!' beside him. As an extra, Reborn snapped a picture of his face, creating new blackmail material. The same blond choked when he saw his red headed friends and their little companions. Even Fon was there.

Despite all that happened, Ieyasu could not comprehend the reason why no one decided to catch them. They have damaged quite a few areas (luckily, none of them is important to the ship) and caused a huge commotion. They are also the largest group on the ship, causing a few eyes on them.

"Erm... Reborn, why is it that no one is catching us? I'm sure we have caused quite a ruckus." He asked. At that moment, all the mafiosos he knows had a smug look on. He was taken aback. "What?" Just then, those cruise staff that walked pass them stopped and looked at Reborn.

"If you think you're going to ride the cruise peacefully, you're so wrong." He answered and the cruise members stripped off their disguises, revealing men in black suits. Those that have ridden on mirage before were not all that surprised while the teenage boys shrieked in surprise. "WHAT?!"

"We're going to Mafia Land!" Cielo shouted in joy, miraculously throwing confetti out of the blue. "EHH?!"

* * *

They stood in front of a series of buildings, gasping at the colourful balloons and fireworks released into the air. However, what surprised him the most is that his tutors' faces were up everywhere, famous people.

"We know, we're famous as a pair." The two said, answering the awe they had as well as giving each other a hi-five.

"Anyway, we can't stay here without the boss registering for his or her family so Ieyasu, please help get us registered." Reborn asked kindly and Ieyasu's eyebrow twitched. He was about to protest when Cielo gave him the looks. Of a lost puppy. He can never turn it down.

"Urgh! I get it! I'll go!" He throws his hands up in defeat before walking towards his destination. G and the others wanted to follow until they were stopped by the arcobalenos.

"It's a test. He has to go through if himself."

At the counter, Ieyasu gave his name and the famiglia he represents, only to get rejected. Next, he was suppose to bribe an important figure into receiving a huge stack of money, only to be disqualified.

Now, he is blindfolded on a noisy metallic cabin going at a very high speed. Soon enough, he was asked to get off. He stumbled down the stairs and landed face down on the floor.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his nose in discomfort. "Where am I?"

A familiar laughter filled his ears. "Hahahahaha! I didn't know you'll get sabotaged like this! Especially by Cielo."

"I doubt it's Cielo. Must be Reborn."

Ieyasu opened his eyes and jumped in surprise. "Ame! Colonnello!" _When__did__they__arrive__here__?_

* * *

At the surface

"Where did Ame and Colonnello go?"

"Ignore them. They are on an errand."

* * *

Back

Ieyasu picked himself up and dusted himself down. He looked around him and into the clear blue sea. "They have something like this behind the amusement park?"

"This place is meant for mafiosi in case they failed to meet the needed requirements." Colonnello answers before pushing the blond down the cliff, shocking him. No words could escape his mouth except a shrill cry of fear.

Ieyasu floated up but realised that he was going in a certain direction in a circular motion. His mind clicked in faster than usual to tell him "I'm in a whirlpool?! Help!"

"Swim up on your own, Decimo!"

"Eh?!"

While Ieyasu tries desperately to swim back up, the metal train arrived again and out tumbled the other possible-guardians. G was cussing loudly already while Asari laughed. Cozart seemed extremely lost about their predicament while Knuckle delivered his maximum shouts. Ame squints his eyes into cabin and watched a Cheshire grin widen. Those sadistic tutors.

Without a word, both Ame and Colonnello sent all four of them down the cliff to join Ieyasu's supposed training. They faced the metal cabin again. "We know they aren't the only ones in there."

Clanging sounds reverberated as a figure stepped out. A teen with platinum blond hair and icy blue eyes stood there, his trench coat over his shoulders. "Fulfill what you've promised, infants."

The new comers stepped out of the metal cabin with their eyes shadowed by their clothes. "As soon as they complete their training. Of course, Hibari Kyoya's older brother, Hibari Alaude."

* * *

Time skip

"Why the heck are their trainings always so darn ridiculous?" G shouted in frustration, yanking his hair slightly to vent out his anger. Shouting is not enough to vent it all out.

"You know the arcobalenos, G." Cozart commented softly, enough for the other red head to hear.

"Tired..." Ieyasu whined and dragged his feet along the sandy path. His hair was still dripping wet, despite them still standing. If there were any fangirls around him, he was sure that he would be surrounded in less than a minute.

"Maa maa, at least they brought in rope at the very last minute..." Asari tried to lower their outbreak, only to make it worst. "WE NEARLY DROWNED!" The three best friends exclaimed before collapsing under a tree. Asari crawled to the other side and leaned against the tree, his eyes closed in fatigue. The only one left running is Knuckles, who seem to have an abundant amount of energy. "How can you still jog?"

"The work-out earlier was EXTREME!" They sweatdropped.

Suddenly, a loud sound pierced through their ears. They covered their ears instinctively and shut their eyes, blocking out the high pitched siren. As soon as it was over, they panicked. "What's going on?" Colonnello called for them to follow and they did without any second thoughts. They were led to an open ground with many burly looking men and fierce looking women were. Ieyasu shrieked inwards.

"Now now, fellow Mafiosi." A loud voice coughed into the given microphone. Everyone whipped their heads towards the loud, gathered-at-a-spot speakers. "OH? Isn't it Cielo?"

"EH! LISTEN TO WHAT I WANT TO SAY, YOU IDIOT MAFIOSI!" The light chirpy voice became dark and irritated. Everyone felt a shiver down their spine and silence came over. Cielo smiled and breathes in calmly. "The attacking personnel is a neutral family. Though I won't cut them as one." Whispers aroused but a gun shot silenced them with an increase of deathly auras.

"The foundation is coming to attack due to some unknown reasons." He explained. Some of them had terrified faces while others did not care much. The foundation is not really known by every family. If they ever know the foundation, they fear them.

"For that, I need someone to lead us." Cielo finished, glancing at Ieyasu. Said blond started quaking in his boots.

"We, the Haru family shall lead! We are the only Asian Mafia here!"

"No! We should be the ones leading!"

G grew a tick mark and those who knew him were ready to run. "Shut up you fools! Let the Vongola Decimo decide!" Loud arguments reduced to whispers. Murmuring sounds could be heard, agreeing that the heir to the largest famiglia should lead, as well as murmurs about the different rumours of the new leader. Mainly, everyone just wants to see who will take over the Ninth. G gave the blond a smug look.

Just then, a whirring sound could be heard from the air. Everyone prepared their weapons. "Give us your orders, Vongola!"

Ieyasu was wordless. _What__am__I__suppose__to__say__? __Urgh__! __I__don't__know__how__to__lead__an__army__ -__I__mean__ such a huge Mafia __group__._

"Just go for it, Dame-Yasu. Do it with your dying will." Reborn's voice rang in his ears. The blond felt himself stagger and his head hits the floor. _Damn__it__, __the__bullet__! _However, he did not get up, he laid on the floor, unable to move. He could hear his evil tutor whisper to him, "stay down and watch. Enjoy the bullet of paralysis." His eyes shot open in shock but he quickly sighed in gratitude. At least he did not need to fight.

As soon as he left, an infant and other men in Gakuran jumped out of the blimp and landed on the floor expertly. In their hands were clubs, scabbards, knives and a long list but the infant was different.

Everyone in the Vongola screamed. "HE LOOKS JUST LIKE HIBARI-SAN!" The infant reacted at the name and charged at them. With two silver sticks that glistened in the sun and blinded their eyes.

G took out the gift his little brother gave him and was about to deflect but a blond figure stood in between them, heading straight into the attack. The collision of two metals reverberated through their ears. "I had that one, you b-" Two steely eyes glared at him, forcing him to keep quite before looking back at each other. The other families have already engaged themselves in fights.

"I didn't know that you will not grow. Infant." Alaude said, slightly interested at the infant. How do you know? An infant is fighting with tonfas. Instantly, he had a feeling that the infant is a boy or an adult stuck in that cursed form.

"I don't know you in the first place." The infant spat coldly, shocking the pale blond. His eyes were cold as well as his expression, even Reborn had a bit of trouble reading him. Despite that infant showing that he is truly an Arcobaleno, all the babies' pacifiers did not shine.

"Kumo, the cloud Arcobaleno." Cielo said, "and it's time to wake you up to break up the fight." Cielo pushed his gun against Ieyasu's forehead and fired. His clothes tore in the heart and his back arched up. "Reborn! Defeat my enemies with my dying will!"

He tore through the crowds, knocking out all regardless of their status to his family. In the end, the only ones left standing are the Vongola and the boss of foundation. Ieyasu's flame died out as he panted on the floor. "Damn it you shorties," he complained under his breath. The "Shorties" shot him glares before watching their boss stand at a corner without doing anything.

Well, not really nothing.

Cielo walked over to Ieyasu and pulled his hair, the latter yelped in pain. The blond then felt a stinging jab at the back of his head before he flies forward, right in front of the two still-fighting people. Immediately, the two of them stopped.

"A-Ah... Y-You two s-shouldn't be fight-t-ting."

"Don't bother about our family affairs!" The two of them chorused together, causing a smile to surface of Cielo's face.

"You admitted it after all, Kumo. What more can I say about the Hibari Family, the foundation! Impressive as usual, Kumo-nii!" Cielo cheered as he watched his big brother figure keep away his weapons. Not before confiscating Alaude's cuffs. The older skylark challenged him to return the handcuffs, even though the other was down right stubborn to return them.

"But Kumo, it is not good to confiscate things without permission. Besides..." Someone, that looks almost too identical to them, slams his palms on his siblings' heads. "Know your limits. You two are brothers." He seethed through his teeth, releasing an even stronger aura than the two of them. Alaude widened his eyes. "Fon!"

"Hello."

Cielo pat on Kumo's back, gaining the other's attention. "Thank you for helping me on this. What's your view on him, now that you've seen him." All of Ieyasu's friends snapped their heads towards the duo.

"Herbivorous. He'll remain herbivorous as long as his attitude stays. Other than that, he will make a good boss if his combat skills are better, he just got to keep caring for his famiglia." Kumo said and started walking off, not before rounding up his men. Cielo seemed to have smiled for a moment before waving good bye.

Alaude was stunned. "I will return your cuffs very soon. After I finish its upgrades, Alaude-nii." He said before hoping back onto his blimp (which was luckily spared during the fight). The older skylark smirked, vowing that he'll fight him in the future.

* * *

-The next day-

The males stood on the sandy shore. "Finally! I get to relax!" Ieyasu shouted, punching the air lightly.

"Hey, we're leaving already!" Reborn shouted at them, dragging all of their suitcase along. The teens gaped at him in shock.

"EH?!"

* * *

**A/N: I did say that it'll come out very soon. So I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. However, I have bad news to break to many.**

**If you haven't read the author's note posted in 'Let me be', I'm going to say it here. 'Cielo: the home tutor' (yes, this is the original spelling) is going to be updated irregularly from now on. Maybe you've noticed, but I did not post any updates for this story in July. I have a lot of things piled up on my desk and I don't think I can clear them easily. Adding up with so many tests... Haizz. This would apply to all my works from immediate effect. Thank you for your understanding.**

**Publish: 16/08/2015 (dd/mm/yyyy)**


	8. Lightning

"Lampo. I have a job for you."

"A-re? What is it?"

"Kill Reborn, the number one hitman, and you can come back." The little boy around the age of seven cheered for joy, unaware that he was sent on an impossible mission. Another boy, looking a lot younger than he, shook his head in worry.

What is his father thinking? Unless he thinks that his little brother has no future?

However, Lampo is perfectly capable! Aside from his bratty attitude.

Again, he no longer has a say in this dumb family anymore. Sent on the same suicide mission, only to be picked up by the very same guy he needs to kill and got mixed into a completely different family. He even prefers the new family now. His father could be brainless sometimes.

Grande! He has no heir to the family now._ Brilliant!_

He watched quietly at the corner, looking at the disappearing weapons on the shelf. And finally, the prized and legendary bazooka. Shaking his head in dismay, he blended into the shadows, stalking his little brother to wherever he is going.

Hopefully, to Japan, where his surrogate family is soon gathering.

* * *

~Chapter 8 - Lightning~

Today was a special day. They had their fun, they had their break, they had their peace. Now is the time to break them hard. Secretly, the day before, the two partners headed to the Arcobaleno cafe and decided to create a how-to-break-the-brats to-do list. Of course, they calculated all expenses and possible disruptions into the whole thing, listing up to twenty-six plans in total called plan A-Z.

The first thing the duo had to do was to kick the lazybum off his bed. Great hobby they have. Reborn took the feet, Cielo took the head. On three counts, they kicked the poor blonde into the air and slammed him down on the floor, earning a muffled scream from him. "Why do you always have to do that?" Ieyasu shouted, rubbing his sore head. However, like usual, he never received an answer, getting mischievous smirks instead. He groaned in frustration and crawled out of his room to start his daily morning routine.

Today's target: Finish all homework with at least 50% accuracy.

Ieyasu did suck in homework management. So by experience, start _small_. Cielo shoved the thick stack of work in his face, pleased to see the blond's face of surprise. The face that said, "what? How can I finish this?"

"Do up everything in two hours. Get at least half of them correct." Reborn said and continued setting up the room, feeling the space with an array of explosives. Ieyasu watched the two in pure horror as he processed his situation. _For every wrong answer, they are going to set one bomb off._ He mentally screamed.

And it was oh-so-true.

When the clock struck twelve, the two tutors were back, patting their stomachs in glee (applicable mainly to the infant). _They must have eaten their lunch before coming back_, he thought. Reborn picks up the first stack of worksheet and skims through. His fingers were counting something for him and when he is done, he turned to look at Cielo with the same hand.

Five.

As fast as lightning, five different bombs blew off around him, shocking the blond. Instinctively, his arms shot up in front of his eyes and his legs bent up in defense. "Which tutor would do that to their student? This is against the laws!"

"Us."

Ieyasu groaned in frustration and lied on his back. Just then, he heard a clicking sound coming from outside. Curious, he turned to face the window, almost choking on his own spit when he saw a boy in a white sitting on the tree branch. In his hands is a weird looking gun aimed at his room. "I found you, Reborn!" His finger moved to the trigger. "I'll kill you, REBORN!" And so, he pulled it but nothing happened. The little boy continued to pull it but to no avail. So he took out a pink coloured grenade instead. Ieyasu's breath hitched.

"Ara... Ara... What's this?" At that very moment, Ieyasu has started panicking, pulling at both of his tutors to look out of the window but neither seemed to listen. Cielo did briefly look out but he ignored the boy and resumed whatever he is preparing. Despite this, his eyes seemed to know something about the boy, unlike Reborn who showed no interest.

Suddenly, Cielo's pacifier started glowing, much to everyone's startlement.

However, Ieyasu only began to tug Cielo when the boy threw the pink thing into the room, screaming. "DIE REBORN!" Ieyasu let out a strangled cry but Reborn tapped the grenade away, changing its course and exploding outside.

The boy lost his balance and began to fall. Shocked, the blond scrambled to the window and looked out, only to see two more boys, one of them cradling the boy that fell. He had a purple helmet on, a biker suit and a stick of lollipop in his hand. Beside him is an infant donned in green cloak (imagine scoting legion's cloak. Without the wings of freedom logo) with a green glowing pacifier. He sighs in relief and crawls back to the dreaded table, in time to receive the great knowledgeable advice from his tutor. However, when the image of the glowing pacifiers played in his mind, he made a small connection.

"Skull-nii!" Lampo exclaimed, jumping in said boy's arm. The biker boy gently sets the hyper boy down before picking up the other.

"Lampo, you got to drop the mission. It isn't safe." The other claimed, worry written in his emerald eyes. Lampo felt sad for a moment but when the thought of going back to his family came rushing back, he hardened his resolve and stared at him. The cloaked boy widen his eyes at the look though it was hidden by his hood.

"But Lampo-san wants to go back to the Bovino family! I'm going to make dad proud by killing Reborn!" He declared.

The cloaked boy shakes his head in disbelief. Killing Reborn is a suicide mission and no way is he allowing his brother to die young. However, that boy is stubborn as heck. He hops off Skull's shoulder and grabbed Lampo's arms. "Then make sure you don't kill yourself. Even your five-year-old self should know this." Lampo smiled and takes off to the door. "I know that, Lambo-nii."

Ringing the door bell rapidly, Lampo stood at the porch with a fake dejected face until the door opens up. Skill and Lambo ran behind a tree, watching closely to make sure their (surrogate) little brother A brunet lady with a soup ladle stood there, her head tilted down, looking at him. "Hello, little boy."

* * *

Cielo blew up another explosive on Reborn's cue. Ieyasu's arms flew up in defense, only able to block the spot out of his face. He took off his shirt and scrunched his face, letting out a short sound of disapproval. Before he could bring a new one out, a plain white shirt was thrown in his face forcefully and the tattered one wrenched out of his grasp. "Wear it, it cost a dollar only." Cielo smiled, displaying his box of clothes that cost around the same price. Cheap, yes, but the quality is good. The cloak he wore to missions was also about the same price.

Before Reborn could check the next question, and probably tear the one dollar shirt, a knock interrupted them. And before they could say anything, the door flew open.

"Hi Mama/Maman!" They greeted cheerily, to avoid all suspicion that could arise. Nana gave the room a quick sweep across and ushered the boy at her feet in. Ieyasu groaned, _him?_

"This little boy said that he is Reborn-kun's friend so I brought him in." The blond gave the hitman a quick look, only to realise that the male was sleeping! He smacked his head mentally. He gave his mother a shaky reply, "I-I see. I'm sure R-Reborn would love his company."

"Now, be the big brother for him and Cielo-kun. No fighting, yes?" Nana smiled and left, leaving them to stare at each other. Ieyasu broke the silence by starting with a shy smile. "Hi? What's your name?"

The boy then looked at him smugly. "Why do you want to know Lampo-sama's name? Are you going to be my servant?"

Ieyasu's jaw dropped. A boy, a freaking seven year old boy, is asking him to be his servant? He sat back down, completely bent on ignoring the boy. Lampo was not here for him anyway.

"Reborn, I'm going to kill you and become the greatest hitman!" Lampo declared, his hands digging into his hair to retrieve a gun. Reborn scoffed and returned to his main task, guiding his student on his homework. Cielo, however, was watching the scene with pure amusement. A loud 'bang' sound then went off but no one died, fortunately. The poor tree outside, was not so lucky.

Next, a bomb was hurled at the teen but because of his honed skills, Reborn flicked the explosive back at him, creating a big charred wall and a burnt boy.

Lastly, he took out another gun and ran for his target. As the string of the gun was too long, Lampo ended up tripping, meeting the carpet with his face. Pain must have erupted from his face as he cried in pain, introducing himself painfully at the same time. "My name is Lampo and I'm from the Bovino family. My dream is to kill Reborn and make the world mine. My favourite food is sweets and I hate broccoli!"

Ieyasu would gladly cry on his own. What did he do to get this life? The boy is simply annoying! He ran through his pockets and touched something. His eyes glittered in joy. He was given a candy recently and he had not touched it until now. He knew he had to give it away now. "Ne, Lampo, would you quiet down if I have a candy?"

Lampo blinked. "Really?"

Ieyasu nodded affirmatively. He took out the candy and waved it in front of the boy. The boy's eyes sparkled immediately as he snatched away the candy, gobbling it up as soon as it touched his tongue. He whooped in delight, smiling at the delicious taste that he savoured. That sweet taste that numbs his tongue like a drug.

Ieyasu felt hopeful for that moment, hoping that his room would stay intact and peaceful. However, it was not to be.

Lampo's given mission rushed back to his mind and he stops chewing the candy he was given. His hands reached into his green hair again, digging through it for something he does not want to know. Come to think of it, that afro is like a black hole! He mumbled under his breath. "I'll kill you, Reborn."

Poof!

In this chaos, no one seemed to have noticed that someone had left the company. _To deal with the other intruders of the house._

* * *

"If he is here, the both of you would follow. Come out now, Lambo, Skull-nii." Cielo ordered, his voice being loud and clear.

The leaves ruffled but no one appeared, pushing the blame to the wind. The infant clicked his tongue in irritation before advancing. "If this is how you want to play it, then I will." His little fists lit up in flames and he charged towards the nearby tree, which was never that lush and full. His fist collided with the tree trunk and two yelps sounded.

Despite that immense strength displayed, no one still dared to appear. Cielo had to do this quickly, before passers-by find an infant punching a tree interesting. Also, he does not need extra spectators other than the one looking out of his window. "Come down already or people will start suspecting!"

Knowing that getting suspicious looks would be disadvantageous to them, the two slide down from the trunks and gave him a sheepish smile. "Hi-"

Cielo charged forward and bash them on their heads, earning a twin cry from them. He cussed at them, making them tear a little. "Idiots!"

"Tsuna. I am still your elder!" Skull cried, still shaking in fright of the infant. Cielo rolled his eyes and glared at them. "Go to the café." He ordered as he began to walk off, only to stop when two hands grabbed his body.

"Tsuna(-nii)..."

Said infant that knocked them both, dialling his phone for clean up service. In a purple flash, the two boys were gone and peace continue.

Until another bomb exploded...


	9. Gone is freedom

Chapter 9- Gone is Freedom [Kokuyo Arc, Part 1]

"Reborn... Do you hear that?"

"Enough to wake me up from my sleep." The duo tutors woke up, rubbing their eyes in fatigue. Their feet touched the cold ground, shocking them slightly from their sleepy mind. They shivered before donning their hoods, creeping out of the house.

The wind of the night howled by their ears, hoping to scare them back into the house once more; tempting them to go back to their comfy beds, under the warm covers. However, the two simply tightened their wraps and continued to scout the area, until another scream could be heard. They looked at each other and narrowed their eyes and began to dash to the site.

They hopped off the building that was hindering them and landed neatly on the ground but the heavily-injured body ruined the picture. They clicked their tongue in unison and scanned the area, hoping to find the culprit but to no avail.

Cielo tilted the male's head, looking at the cuts and bruises scattered on the face. He winced at a particularly bloody one; where dirt, germs and bacteria were starting their little party. By then, the male had already passed out.

He swiped out his phone and dialled for the police, as well as the medics. He would call the skylarks but there was no rush now. Besides, he wants to watch a good show. While waiting, he hopped onto the still figure, his tiny hands running through the clothes to find a clue. Just then, his fingers felt a cold hitch. He flipped the collar open and took out the object. "Hey, Reborn." Said teen rushed over, his eyes narrowed and alert. Cielo shoved the object into the big hands.

A gold pocket watch.

Reborn's hand ran and widened the male's jaw, before dropping them shut again. The front teeth were almost gone. Panicking slightly, he checked for serious external injury, repeating what his partner did earlier. "Tsuna, do you know what does these mean?" Poor boy shrugged, worry flickering in his eyes.

They all did many missions and should have been hardened by now. However, somewhere inside, they were still soft and unable to accept cold hard facts despite their world's ruthless nature.

Suddenly, his phone rang again. Curious, the owner switched on his device and set it at hologram. They turned silent and serious all of a sudden, their minds turning sharp.

_It's time for that idiot to wake up._

* * *

Ieyasu, Cozart and G walked down the hallways, looking at everyone with puzzled looks. Everyone's faces were scrunched up in fear, silently discussing something between themselves. There was also an increase of discipline members patrolling the school.

"What's happening?" Cozart questioned.

"Recently, many discipline members were attacked by an unknown person. I think they are growing cautious. Even Reborn-sama and Cielo-sama were panicking slightly." G commented, recalling how his little brother suddenly pushed him for martial -spartan- lessons. Bianchi also offered defence lessons, which he declined. He shuddered at the memory.

Just then, a weird ringtone sounded behind the trio.

"Who would put the school song as their ringtone?" Cozart asked and turned around. Surprisingly, the song stopped when the person picked it up. However, the most surprising fact is that, the owner is Alaude! They paled in surprise. _He loves the school too much!_

Just as they were about to cower away, Alaude grabbed the blond's shoulder. Ieyasu's shoulder flinched at the touch as he fearfully turned around, slightly-prepared to get a punch by the discipline head. His eyes were shut tight but nothing came. Instead, "you are friends of Knuckle, aren't you?"

Cielo and Reborn who hid at a corner narrowed their eyes at the name. _That boxing idiot's brother got attacked by that criminal. Foolish mist._

"He's at the hospital, along with the others." The trio's eyes widened in horror. _Did he- _"He was attacked by the same group. Fractured ribs and broken teeth."

Ieyasu grabbed his friends and dashed off, shouting "thanks" before disappearing down the hallways. G and Cozart did not mind as their wrists got pulled violently forward, they wanted to ditch school anyway and this was a great opportunity. They dashed past the metallic gates, just like many of the other students.

Alaude scoffed at the sight and stared at the picture he had tucked under his sleeve. _Vongola Decimo... You better fix things up properly or I'll take care of things my way._

* * *

(In other words, Alaude is not partaking in bringing the mist down)

* * *

They wandered to down the noisy corridors, turning left and right in the white maze. They glanced at the room labels and quickly stopped as soon as they found an interesting name, "Sasagawa Ryoga". G cocked an eyebrow at the familiar surname. Ieyasu agrees and decides to peep in.

Cozart slowly slides the door open, his eyes scanning the small room and notices the person occupying the bed. A male with black messy hair sat upright on the bed, his arm in a cast and his head wrapped by thick bandages. His reading glasses were perched on his nose as he diligently read the thick book in his unharmed hand. _Yes, this is definitely Knuckle-senpai_. The crimson head sighs in relief that they have found the correct room and widens the door.

Knuckle drops his book and snaps up, looking at the culprits that broke into his peaceful reverie. "Who- Oh, it's you guys. Don't stand there, come in." He welcomed them into the room, making sure his voice sound pushy enough to get them in faster.

Sure enough, they rushed in and shut the door fast before walking to the side of the bed. A worrying look dawned on their faces. "Senpai... Does it hurt?" Ieyasu stuttered. Just before the raven head could answer, the door opened again. This time, to two of the people Ieyasu wanted to see the least. Reborn and Cielo. "Yo, both of you!" They raised their hands and saluted.

Cielo moved onto Knuckle's chest and sits there, forcing the male back onto the bed. He winced at the throbbing pain, only for the pain to escalate when his jaw was forced open by the two small hands. He glanced at the infant, counting something he could not comprehend. Cielo then gently closes his jaws and raised his hand up. "Five, check the pocket watch, Reborn."

Said teen clicked his tongue. "Don't order me around, partner. I'm still your superior." He picks up the golden object by the table and flipped it open. The hour hand was five hours before twelve. The gear was not moving, thus concluding that the hand was forced. He mouth something to Cielo, earning him a nod. The two stood up and was prepared to leave. "Get well soon, Nii-san."

Just as they were about to leave, the door slides open, revealing Kyoko with flustered eyes. "Onii-chan! I heard that you've fell off the stairs earlier. Did it hurt? Where-"

"So then, we'll be taking our leave." Reborn said, Cielo settled on his shoulders before calmly leaving. Ieyasu felt that something was wrong and followed them out. His two red headed friends scratched their heads but remained inside, listening to the siblings squabble about safety.

Ieyasu chased after the two figures that disappeared in a flash after they left. He stopped and panted, his eyes opening wider to scan his area. He held his breath when he realised that the area was quiet, too quiet. His usually quiet breathing was rather loud. He hollered aloud, "Reborn! Cielo! Where are you-!" A gloved hand slapped onto his mouth, muffling all his shouts. The person then began to pull the teen backwards, into the dark alley nearby.

Once they were a good distance away from light, the pressure lifted away from his face. Ieyasu spun around, his eyes wide with fear, swirled with anger, tinted with disappointment. Disappointed with himself that he was completely helpless, incapable of fighting back. Angry at the person that almost kidnapped him, steal away his favourite daylight. Fearful for himself and his own safety.

He glared at the perpetrator. "What do you want from me? There is nothing I can offer you-" A familiar pair of onyx orbs met his orange ones, challenging the teen to continue his rant. Piercing orange eyes clashed into his, following the other's example.

"Carry on, Ieyasu." Said teen bit his lips, and hung his head. He muttered an apology, not meeting his mentors' eyes. Just then, he felt weight on his head.

"Their final target, is ultimately you, Sawada Ieyasu."

Somewhere isolated and torn, a male laughed creepily as his fingers hovered over a yellow paper. Flame-like pointers moved on it, while many others die out. "Nufufu... Now, Decimo, come out from your hiding place."

A dirty-blone boy hid at a corner, his eyes void of emotions as he looked at the crazed teen. His small arms wrapped around a gigantic book tightly.

_Cielo-kun..._

* * *

**A/N: HI! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I apologize for posting the wrong chapter previously. I think I had said that I would be entering hiatus for a period of time so this applies here to. After I update all the stories here, I would enter temporary hiatus to focus on something more important. Thank you for reading this chapter! Please review!**


	10. Disaster

Chapter 10- Disaster [Kokuyo Arc, part 2]

"_Can you send me all the details you have on the criminals that recently escaped __Vindice__?_"

"_Hm__? Why do you need it, __Cielo__?_"

"_I can sense them here, and recently, many students in Giotto's school has been attacked!_ _My new student__'__s in danger, since he has no proper training as of yet. I have a feeling that they have the ranking prince in custody as well. Reborn is taking this chance to train him but you know what would happen, Dino._"

"_I understand. Tell Reborn that I would be sending the details to him in a few minutes._"

"_Thank you so much, __Dino-__nii__!_" Cielo ended the call with a grim face despite his cheery tone from earlier. He slips his phone into his pocket and faced the other two again.

Ieyasu was biting his nails nervously as he listened to his crazy tutor about people injuring other people just to look for him. Worst, those people find pleasure and fun in hurting innocents. Finally, they only want to kill the tenth of the Vongola and then take over the world. Just to kill one person, those people are causing so much harm.

"So, I would like you to gather your family to defeat them. Nono's orders too. Defy them and the Vongola will treat you as a traitor and enemy." He unrolls an elegant parchment and wiggled it in front of the blond's face. At the top of the paper was a strong flame, yet, it did not burn the paper. Before Ieyasu can muse about it, Reborn moved it away and allowed Leon to store it.

There is nothing he can do now. Do it and save everyone, and probably die in the midst of crossfire. Or ditch the job and make everyone his enemy. All Ieyasu had were his fangirls, not his intellect. He is, Dame-Yasu, after all.

"We'll give you one week to settle everything before we leave." Reborn said before gathering everything he has and leaving Ieyasu to consolidate his thoughts. Just nice, Lampo decided to come trash around but the blond did not mind.

Ieyasu sat on the ground, still and quiet; but his brain is not. Cielo did not start any training for him. He is too weak and cannot even fend off his bullies, always waiting for G, Cozart or even Alaude to save him. His best was just swatting flies but he does not succeed for the first two minutes. He is not athletic, average in academics and his face is nearly his everything.

He gazed out of the window and stifled a sob. "I hope I would survive this..."

* * *

Reborn waltz into the kitchen with a Leon-folder at hand. As Cielo had informed him, his ex-student had emailed him all the information he could gather about their upcoming foe. They relied on that clumsy blond many times because he was close to them.

Dino is the boss to the third most influential famiglia, the Cavallone. He is a very good friend of theirs and is willing to help them in whatever he can. It is because of them, he is able to lead his famiglia proudly and confidently; of course, slipping occasionally when no one watched. What a way to destroy his reputation. He puts his members first before everything else; and because of this attitude, he was able to free his family from debts.

Of course, Reborn is thankful for all the information he is able to gather.

He scrutinised the papers from top to bottom. There were pictures, recent papers from the Mafia's newspapers and new clippings about their break out. Then, the individual information that came along with the clippings. Reborn narrowed his eyes, a bit doubtful of what he saw. "Cielo! Come here for a moment!" He hollered.

Said infant pranced to him, despite the heavy mood that hovered over them. With a bright fake grin, he asked, "what is it, Reborn?"

Reborn threw the papers in front of him professionally and pointed at it vilely, as if it was contaminated. Cielo climbed onto the table and sat on it, his hand pressed on the wood. One by one, he picked the paper up. "Dino-nii sent you these?"

He nodded.

The brunet tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I'm not getting good vibes about this paper in particular. It feels fake." He pointed and pulled it out of the stack, handing it to his partner. The paper states 'Rokudo Mukuro' and the picture of a man with tattoos on the face, looking rather sinister. "Maybe I'll contact Dino-nii about this... Fluke."

Before he took out his phone, Reborn pushed it back into his pocket, shaking his head with a small smirk. "You don't have to. Instead, this may just spruce things up."

At that moment, Cielo felt his intuition spike and just had to smack his head. "Urgh..."

* * *

It was the night before all the real nightmare began. They have made all the preparations needed and can begin the next day. However, Nana and Ieyasu were still up and so were the others. Sleep, just could not come.

Ieyasu and his mother sat at the dining table, each minding their own things. The blond drank his hot cocoa (A/N: which isn't a habit of mine. Too hot in this summer weather. Imagine drinking hot water in an oven...) while Nana looked at two pieces of paper solemnly. She was quiet, making small fidgets that indicated that she was still awake.

Ieyasu got curious about what his mother was looking at and gently placed his cup down. "Mama, what are you looking at? You look very sad."

The lady snapped up and stared at her son and she soon slouched once again. Instead of replying, she folds the papers and slipped them into her apron's pocket. She sniffed and shook her head, giving Ieyasu a shaky smile. "It's nothing, dear. You should go sleep now." She said and walked up the stairs, leaving a soft click of the door. Ieyasu blinked and shrugged, washing up before going to sleep.

Timeskip- one week later

Ieyasu folded his clothes and kept them nicely into the drawer. He looked at the blue and white T-shirt that laid at the top of the stack. It was the newest shirt that his mother had bought, printed with a huge letter 'G' at the center.

Nono had ordered him to send that monster back to prison and he could not defy it. As much as he does not want to risk himself, he had to do it. He still wants to stay at home and slack away, play games or listen to the annoying screams by Lampo. However, he was pressing for time. He grabbed the new shirt and slipped it on.

This would also be the very shirt that will be soiled the fastest.

"Dame-Ieyasu! Get your butt here right now!" A childish order rang through the house and into his ears. He cringed and the pitch and growled. "Don't complain!" Was the next sentence. He groaned inwardly.

He trudged -stomped- down the staircase and erased all evidence of being angry at the two tutors on his face; but because it is these two, they did not miss anything out. Instead, they snickered for a second before heading out. "Bye Mama, please take care of Lampo properly!" They shouted in unison.

"Have a safe trip!"

As they hurried down to their destination, they were joined with Asari, G, Cozart and surprisingly, Bianchi.

G came with Bianchi, a disgusted look paired with slight tolerance adorned his face. His eyes were not as sparkly as usual and his hand was on his stomach, as if holding in his lunch; all while his sister looked extremely oblivious to his predicament. She was smiling even though she is about to step into battle field, still cooing over Reborn, quite optimistic. _The brothers are pessimists while the sister is an optimist. Haha! The irony..._ Cielo thought.

Asari had a long cylinder bag strapped on his back, a flat grin on his face. The others, with the exception of the three babysitters -teenage sitters-, poked the bag, wondering what it was. A metallic sound resonated, giving them a small idea what was inside. "Ne, what's in the bag?"

"A gift from my dad. He says if I need protection, I should use this." The make answered. "Oh," escaped their lips and they decided not to pry any further. Instead, they were wondering why G and Cozart looked empty handed, as well as the big boxes that Bianchi and Asari brought.

"What's in the boxes guys?" Ieyasu asked, tilting his head to the side in question.

"Lunch."

"Weapons in Bianchi's case." Reborn added, very sure that in those boxes were poison cooking. As much as he wants them to be clueless about those things in the boxes, he did not want to get fired from his job as of yet because he failed to protect the Vongola Decimo.

They tried to lift the moods of one another as they moved on and soon, they all reached the gates of their impending doom. Ieyasu squeaked at the familiar sight, horrified by the looks of the place. Their eyes peeled on the damaged facility. Everything was covered in mud and algae and metal structures were turning rusty. Cielo wriggled his nose in disgust. _How can their enemies stay here?_

Despite all those wreckage, the lock is extremely new in its shining glory. The alert few frowned but kept quiet. Reborn then broke the silence, "Someone unlock this quietly."

Bianchi took out some purple-looking food and smeared it on the lock. G looked like he was going to run and the others had this terrified look on their faces. In their minds, they were afraid of the lady already. _How can food melt this metal?_ The lock became disfigured and unsightly. Cielo took this chance and hacked the lock away, successfully destroying the solid craftsmanship. "Let's go."

They took shaky steps across the gates, anticipating scares that may just appear out of nowhere. Cielo began to give his small introduction about the place. "This is Kokuyo land. It is a very big place with many visitors until the recent landslide that destroyed this place–"

"No wonder this place looked so familiar! I remember now!" Ieyasu exclaimed abruptly. His tutors smirked mentally and everyone stared at the blond. Disliking the sudden attention on him, he laughed nervously before he continued. "Papa and Mama used to bring me here whenever we can. There's a small zoo, aquarium and many rides."

"Then we'll have Dame-Ieyasu lead us." Reborn declared and kicked said blond on the back.

Stumbling a little, Ieyasu took the lead and began to walk forward, his eyes darting around the mud filled area. Small nostalgic images filled his mind as he tried to recall which and where each attraction is. "This is where there used to be a garden... this is where the zoo should be... We should be at the greenhouse right now." He pointed and described.

However, something clicked in Ieyasu's mind. _Greenhouse?_ Right at that moment, the sound of cracking could be heard and everyone jumped away in time. All except Asari, who felt through the newly made hole. "AH!"

* * *

[The following parts maybe a little boring because of how similar it is to the anime. But I've to tweak it to fit Asari]

* * *

"ASARI!"

Said raven head yelped as he landed on his back, on the concrete ground. Pain shot through his body before temporary numbness took over. He laid there for a moment, looking at the hole he made on accident. Alas, six heads peered over the hole. "Asari, are you okay?" Cozart hollered.

He hissed and rubbed his back, massaging the pain out of his system. Slowly, he showed them his usual goofy grin and gave them a thumbs-up. "Other than the fact that dropping down like that and landing on my back hurts to the core, everything else is fine!" They heaved a sigh of relief at his optimistic answer. Cielo looks around him, looking for that one thing he could use as a weapon in case. He smiled.

"Dame-Yasu's memory serves to be right." Reborn said, mentally laughing madly away at the group's panicked faces. Cielo's face is a little boring because it was still very stoic but... Oh well.

Asari picked himself up and stood on his feet, his knees bent in anticipation. He exhaled slowly and made a quick sweep around the room. However, he can hardly make out anything because his surroundings were too dark. The others thought so as well as they squinted their eyes, trying to see anything out-of-the-ordinary in the dark.

Just then, a snarl echoed in the greenhouse. Asari's breath hitched. "Guys, there's something down here!" Ieyasu was spooked by that sentence as he began trembling. Fearfully, he looked around and shouted back, "We'll haul you back up in a bit!" Asari nods his head before concentrating on his surroundings once again.

Suddenly, steps could be heard. Asari snapped his head in its direction and glared. A figure appeared slowly, showing himself to everyone. He had blond hair that stood up like a certain blond's, slightly tanned skin and a huge scar that stretched across his nose. He donned a green uniform of the nearby school -Kokuyo High. He smirked at them, "What do we have here?"

Above, Bianchi asked tactlessly. "What's that thing, an animal?" They looked at her with a dead panned face. _Seriously?_ "He's not, he's a human that went through unbelievable circumstances." Cielo answered, smiling gently at her. Bianchi returned his favour and nods. Unfortunately, the figure growled at them, completely unhappy about his given statement.

"I welcome you, Asari Ugetsu. Kaki-pi's asleep and I'm without orders at the moment, but then here comes my prey." He chuckled madly before turning his attention to Asari's companions. " Are ya his friends? Then prepare to die, yes? I'll come get you one by one." Ieyasu and Cozart gulped while G and Bianchi clicked their tongues. The hitmen remained emotionless, taking in all the sentences like sponge.

Asari, however, is not fazed as much. He laughed the threat off and grinned at the blond figure. He stood out to him like an animal. "You look almost like a dog, 'ya playing a game?" At that moment, the spectators' tension wore off, looking at their comrade and paled. _HOW DENSE ARE YOU, ASARI?_

In the blond's mind, he registered the male in front of him as a ditz and shot him a look of amusement. "Whatever," he said and pounced forward, the other barely dodging the attack. He leaped onto a nearby wall and flipped backwards, inserting something into his mouth in a flash. Soon, lines appeared on his face to resemble an animal. G shrieked, "That's no human skill!"

The figure flips back and charges at Asari. "Thank you for the food!" He declared.

Instinctively, the raven head pulls out a shiny metallic instrument from the bag he brought. Their eyes widened, and some of their jaws slackened.

"THAT WAS WHAT HE BROUGHT ALONG?" They questioned loudly, as loud as a certain sun arcobaleno can.

Cielo nodded his head affirmatively. "If he presses the right buttons, he should be able to activate the sword. It is specially customized for him for daily use. What an effective flute~" He sang.

As said, the blond punched the flute but it did not break. Not a single scratch in sight. A sound of cheers could be heard from the others. Asari pushed the flute forward, forcing the blond away from him. Instead of looking for another route to attack, the figure charged at him again, his fist raised for a punch.

Asari side stepped and dodged the punch aimed at his face. He swung his flute to the right and pressed three keys and a long metal plate appeared, glinting in the light. His right hand cuts upwards, attempting to cut his opponent, but the latter jumped away. He then removes the item in his mouth. The raven head watched his opponent carefully, and realised that something was different. "Did you... Err... Change your appearance? You look different!" The red heads widened their eyes in disbelief. _WHEN?_

"How did you change it?" The figure reached into his pocket and pulled out similar items to what he insert into his mouth. All of them took the shape of fangs, teeth of animals, predator species especially. He sauntered to the curious raven head and directed his attention to his weapons. "You see these? Compare these to computer game disc, these things along me to take on different characteristics of animals." He then inserts on of them in front of his eyes.

His size increased and more hair appeared on his arms, that shaped like gorilla's. With blood red eyes, he bellowed, "Kong Channel!"

Cielo pulled on Reborn's hair. The male then pulled him away from the others and took out a lethargic looking lion that looked green. "Natsu's acting weird." The fedora-lover could not help but notice the same thing and agreed. However, this was not the first time already. Something like that happened when Dino manned up and fought for his family. "Keep him out of sight. I'm sure it's preparing something for Ieyasu." Cielo nods and cast an illusion on his pet before letting out a yawn.

"By the way, Reborn, I'm gonna sleep." His partner was about to retort but he fell asleep already. Reborn shook his head and picks up the infant, positioning him into a comfortable position. He does not sleep with his eyes open.

"COOL! Tis' a new trend or something?" Asari commented light-heartedly. A vein popped in the other's vein as he screamed back at the airhead, "it's not!" He launched forward and grabbed his shoulder. Swiftly, the figure threw the raven head across the room, slamming him against the uneven structure of the greenhouse. A pained yelp escaped his lips as falls.

The blond smirked at his opponent and taunts him. "Oi oi, don't rest yet! I'll find you no matter and sniff you from the dark!" Cold sweat broke out on Asari and he closed his eyes begging for him to walk past. Unfortunately, his brown eyes met his dark blue ones. The former sent him a maniacal grin and charges at him. Asari ducks and tumbles into the open space, despite being seen by the enemy when he could not see his.

The beast kept approaching him, aiming to punch him over and over again but he kept missing. Either he punched his silver weapon, or he meets the air which throws him forwards. He clicks his tongue impatiently, he wants to injure him. See his blood. Watch him cry uselessly for help. He wants to break him and kill him, see his companions cry out his name. "Is this suppose to be an endurance test? C'mon and attack!"

Keeping his eyes on alert, he replied. "No, but I have to help my uncle at his sushi restaurant. My hands are very important." The blond stopped his rampage at the mention of food, that one thing that kept him sane and awake. The duo was still, looking intensely at each other. Asari continued and pulled his arms closer to himself, "I have people waiting for my cousin's masterpieces too and I'm waiting for the day I'll see him again. I can't take on any injury." Something sparked in Reborn's eyes and he looked away, slightly guilty.

Growing impatient himself, Reborn kicked down the inexperienced Ieyasu into the hole. Said male pushed himself up and stared at the battling two. Sweat rolled down his forehead and he trembled. "D-Did I interrupt something?" The figure licked his lips. A weaker rabbit was dropped from the sky, making him lose interest to his original prey. "The food and all is really tempting; but to see an even weaker animal prance over... I guess I'll devour him first, Asari-kun." Slowly, he inched towards the blond before breaking into a sprint for his new food.

Outside, Cozart and G were glaring at the raven head with curly side burns. Furious, G grabbed Reborn's collar despite how dangerous it is and stared at him. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? DO YOU WANT GIOTTO TO DIE?" Bianchi merely gaped at the sight, not knowing who to help.

Reborn slapped his hands away and adjusted his collar professionally. With gritted teeth, he hissed. "We're pressing for time. We don't have the whole day, Mister." G stalked off, fuming while looking at his poor friend that was used as a bait.

Before the figure can lay a finger on Ieyasu, Asari threw a rock square on his head. Annoyed, he turned around, drawing his attention back at him. The raven head smirked and juggled the rock in his hand. "I'm your target. Not him." He draw his sword and placed it in a defensive stance. With sharp eyes, he called, "come."

Without hesitating, the blond charged and dragged the metal plate out of his grasp. Ieyasu watched in horror as the beast sank his sharp fangs into his friend's forearm; he screamed. Blood trickled down the victim's arm, dripping onto the cold ground. However, Asari did not despair and saw the distance between them as an opportunity. He positioned the last flute part he has in his hand and gave the beast a good whack on the temple.

Pain struck the beast's head but it was not enough to knock him out entirely. He switched the cartridge and fell to the ground, unconscious. It was all done without the Vongola members knowing.

Ieyasu rushed over to Asari, fussing over his injury immediately while thanking and apologizing at the same time. The raven head simply laughed, a little flustered by the blond's repeated apologies. "Don't apologise! Besides, this wound would heal. It won't stop bleeding though..." They stared down at his arm, bleeding more profusely than before. Ieyasu began to jump. "AH! We need to get you fixed quickly! Someone, drop the rope and haul us up!"

As soon as the two had tied up the blond securely, they were brought up quickly and Asari's wound was treated, wrapped up. G is still upset about Reborn's actions earlier, crossing his arms in disappointment while Cozart made no move to cool him down; he was equally upset about earlier. Ieyasu hung his head low, still feeling bad about earlier.

Reborn walked on, not minding those childish glares he received from behind. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a picture he had kindly printed for himself. This sparked the teenagers' attention and they flocked to him like flies. "What's this?"

"The picture of Rokudo Mukuro's team." He replied, hiding the fact that Cielo had bad vibes about it. There were three individuals in the photo. The one on the right was the one they just defeated. The one on the left is bespectacled, pale and weak-looking. Of course, never judge a book by its cover. "The center one is Rokudo Mukuro." He had spiky black hair and two scars on the right of his face. His eyes were piercing black, giving the blond a chill down the spine.

"So we've defeated one of them... Isn't that good? Hahaha." Asari chipped, happy at the progress. Ieyasu could not help but agree with him, it is all good progress right?

Suddenly, an obnoxious voice rang. "You fools know nothing!" He then laughed madly. The team stopped in their tracks and turned to where the voice came from. "Isn't he suppose to be knocked out?" Cozart exclaimed, shocked at how fast the male recovered.

"I was faking with the opossum channel so that I don't need to confess anything to you." G groaned at the remark, knowing what the opossum can do -fake death. "But now that I've thought about it, I'll just tell you because you're not going to make it. YOU'LL JUST DIE BEFORE MEETING EVEN HIS FACE! YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT MUKURO-SAN!" The beast laughed, taunting them at the same time. The coward's blood ran cold and he shivered.

G ran back to the hole with his fist raised up as he spilled a ton of colourful language before getting to his point. "What did you say? Go eat sand!" However, his sister has another idea in mind to silence the noisy creature in the greenhouse. She took a huge rock from nearby and dumped in right into the hole and straight on the head. "G, you're too soft."

G and Ieyasu shrieked in fear. She crouched at the hole and peered down. "I wonder if those twitching movements are of him faking death too.

"Anyway, like he said, we shouldn't belittle Mukuro. He did kill to evade the law. He even murdered people on the eve of his execution." Reborn finalized and moved off, leaving the others to follow him, shaking at the name of the boss.


	11. Targets

Chapter 11- Targets [Kokuyo Arc, Part 3]

A male with blue hair sat cross-legged at the love-seat, his hands constantly playing with the little pebbles he managed to find in the hideout.

His subordinates sat near him, some asleep, some polishing their weapons. Each of them did whatever they wanted to. One was even sleeping, since he had no idea what he could do at that moment.

Just then, the sleeping one stirred awake, alerting the others by his loud yawn. The blue head turned to face him and gave a casual grin. "You're awake!"

The other remained quiet, observing his face. He then narrowed his eyes before cocking an eyebrow, knowing that he has more to say and signalled for him to continue. However, what his boss said caused him to widen his eyes. "They defeated Chikusa."

He straightened his back in surprise. "What?"

The blue head chuckled and soothed his friend down. "There's no need to panic, my friend. Our reinforcements have arrived."

He turned away from those indigo eyes and saw the group of people hanging around their hideout. His expressionless eyes frowned at the mismatched team. One of them caught his expression and snorted. "Blunt as always, but to think that we've been cell mates for so long."

There were two males, one female and another two whose gender was not clear. One of the males had two birds perched on his shoulders while the other was tall and firm, a hat fixed on his head, shadowing his eyes. The female had really short orange hair with her fringe clipped to the side with an expensive hairpin. The last two had no visible eyes, long disgusting fingers and they looked like living zombies.

He knew who they were immediately.

"What are you people doing here?" He asked, fixing his glasses' position.

The orange head replied, "For a job obviously. Mukuro-chan pays the best!"

The tall one answered earnestly, "I don't have to answer to you."

The old man casually said, "it's just for the thrills."

He sighed but kept mum, knowing that whatever he said would not really go into their ears at all. Such prideful people they were.

"Chikusa," he snapped his head towards the origin. "If you still want to nap, it's no problem. We'll leave the Vongola pests to these few."

If his boss offered that, he would not hesitate to listen and take it. A longer nap can prove to be better, keeping his mind more alert and quick.

Just then, footsteps approached them. The group turned to look at their new comer. A sandy haired boy walked in, a gigantic book for his size held in his hands. He then sets the book down, emotionless.

His friend sent him a side glance and chuckled in amusement. "Nufufufufufu."

* * *

The group continued to move forward, in search of their target. Everyone was walking with their guards up.

Ieyasu looked up into the sky before looking for the end of their journey. He could feel his legs getting weary ever since minutes ago when he began dragging his feet. He was not just tired, he was hungry at the same time. All the walking and the tension built up wore him completely.

"Guys, can we take a break? I'm hungry," he said. His legs were shaking so much from the lack of energy that he could just collapse there.

Reborn sent him a glare, as if urging him to push on but his friends' enthusiastic replies to food forced him to change his mind. His stomach then growled, much to his embarrassment. The blond stifled his laughter and commented, which earned him a harder glare. "See? You're hungry as well, aren't you?"

"Then we'll take this time to eat and rest... Unless some a*****e decided to interrupt us." G mumbled under his breath, being as pessimistic as Cielo stated some time ago. Asari looked around him and pointed out an empty area with many picnic tables, although the tables are moldy. However, they could not complain, they sure do not want to sit on the floor.

"How about there?"

They trudged over with heavy footsteps and sat on the available seats surrounding the tables. Asari then place the food he prepared on the table and was about to lay out the dishes when Bianchi pushed him over to put hers on the table, even though hers was more of weapons. She even poured a cup of bugs soup, stating that it was better than the sushi.

_She's obviously competing with the other regarding food! _They all thought.

The two red heads stared at their sleeping idol in envy. Everyone was suffering except him... They wished that they were sleeping too, but the mission weighed more. Ieyasu looked at the weird coloured liquid in Bianchi's hand and gulped.

_I'll die if I drink that!_

Suddenly, there was a bubbling sound. All of them turned to look at the liquid and blinked. Just then, the liquid exploded and out came all the bugs in the bugs soup. Each drop of liquid that landed on any of them were scalding hot and the blond flinched in horror. The pink head's face was filled with worry, not knowing what had just happened.

"Is this a new type of poison cooking?" He yelped, trying his best to brush off the hot liquid on him.

Bianchi desperately replied, "it wasn't me!"

Asari and Cozart looked at the food on the table, and saw the same thing happening to them. Before the red head could curse, the boxes exploded as well. "DUCK!"

All of them darted away from the table and sought refuge behind the tables without their snacks. The remains of what was food was smithereens and smoke from the explosion. Reborn then sneaked away from the team, lying on the grass to sleep.

Ieyasu panicked and shrieked, "What's all this?"

"We're being attacked!" His shriek became even louder and higher.

All of them began to scan their premises, hoping to find the source of all that... bubbling. G listened to his surroundings attentively, vaguely picking up the sound of an instrument being blown somewhere. Then the food exploded again. In surprise, they leaped away from their hiding space and into the open. The octopus head furrowed his brows, "hmm... This sound..."

He took out a stick of dynamite that he hid and lit it up. "Lucky the little brat forced a few sticks of these to me, in case I need them. They'd proved handy." He muttered and flung them towards where the sound came from.

BOOM!

"What a bunch of lame weapons."

Some debris crumbled, revealing a girl sitting on some rocks with a clarinet at hand. She had short hair, green attire and knee-high boots. She gave a sly smirk to them. "I wonder how you people managed to defeat Ken."

The boys gawked at her and glanced at her outfit. Ieyasu first spoke, "THAT'S KOKUYO'S UNIFORM!"

"Then doesn't that mean-"

"I've never seen such shabby-looking mafioso." She commented, scowling at their perfectly casual attire, which they thought was pretty all right.

G clenched his fist in irritation and retorted back. "WHAT? You're wearing a school uniform that looks even more tacky and unoriginal, ya know!" Cozart could barely hold his laughter in, if it was not for Ieyasu who pinched him.

* * *

**[From here on, the plot would be a mix of the anime and the manga. The manga didn't really give M.M her name. Also, I'm not gonna write all the speech down]**

* * *

The girl jumped off her temporary seat and strutted towards them, glaring at G. "I'll have you know that I have a name, and that's M.M. Not 'you'." She sighed and tugged her tacky uniform. "If Mukuro-sama asked me to dress like that, only then would I."

Ieyasu's eyes widened and repeated the name while G grit his teeth. "So there's more than what we've faced so far... But that is to be expected, from a group of teens that escaped jail." Asari pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes.

M.M clicked her tongue and shook her head in disappointment. "I'm sad to see such gloomy men. I'll rather date Mukuro-sama if I had to choose. Men should have money."

The team was taken aback by the statement. Not everything can be bought with money and wealth is not the most important. Her logic just did not make any sense!

She looked down to face them and gave a smirk. "Now all I gotta do is to kill all of you and go on a shopping spree for purses and clothes."

She raised her instrument and blew it. There was an airy sound, followed by the bubbling sound again. They turned to the few bubbling noises before ducking again, even though they were quite far from the explosion perimeters.

BOOM!

Asari glanced over the table top and commented, "what is that instrument? A weapon?!"

Ieyasu kneeled on the floor, his hands sheltering his head. "We can't get closer this way!" He cowered.

Somehow, Bianchi felt irritated at the pitiful sight of her younger brother's comrades, especially that blond with a pretty face. She had seen that face before somewhere before meeting him and she wondered why. Besides, her baby is sleeping with little Cielo near the fight, although away from the boys' line of sight. She had to stop the mad woman before her dumb instrument harmed them.

However, she was instructed not to interfere with their "training".

The instrument was blown again and the bottles of tea burst, shocking all of them. Asari grimaced while the two red heads frowned in dismay.

"What are we gonna do?" Cozart whispered.

The pink head huffed in annoyance, unable to wait for another second. "Urgh, I don't care anymore! I'm going in." She leapt over the table and stood right between the boys and M.M. Her weapons were stuffed into her bag and she stood tall. In addition to her impatience, she recalled the other mentioning that money was more important than love.

"You're wrong." She glared at her in the eye. "Money is not what's most important. Love is."

M.M looked at her weird. She took out her clarinet and stopped blowing temporarily. "What's with this woman? How annoying!"

"That weapon is constructed like an oven, isn't it? When a substance is exposed to radiation, its water molecules will start vibrating and the temperature will increase."

M.M smirked. "So what if you know?

You're correct. However, this clarinet emits a special sound wave, causing the atoms to vibrate at a frequency of five billion times per million. The substance will reach its boiling point instantly." She then lets out a cackle. "Imagine directing the sound wave to humans... BOOM!" She laughed insanely.

The boys cried in horror.

Bianchi scoffed at her words and whipped out two full platters of poisonous food. "Alright, enough of your crap. Time for action." She gave her her own enthusiastic grin.

They gaped at the horrid substances in her hand. G made a gagging expression, turning his head to the side to hide his eyes from those purple-ly things. Asari's mouth just hanged there, wide.

The girl lifted her brows before breaking into a challenging look. "Bring it on, I'm just going to microwave your brain!"

M.M brought her instrument up and blew. "Burning Vibrato!"

All of them cringed, pressing their palms against their ears. Reborn peeked an eye open, still pretending to sleep while smiling at the sight. He shifted his hand to cover the infant's ears from all the high pitched noises. Cielo snuggled closer to his partner.

Bianchi sprinted forward, her arms tucked close to her body as she used the plates as shields against the sound waves. She ignored the fact that those things exploded, the fumes clouding her vision slightly. She picked up her speed, blowing pass the smoke into the clear view. The boys continued to stare in shock and admiration.

Her opponent's eyes widened, growing alarmed and she smiled in delight. She dropped the empty plates and swiped out a cake. She jumped, in preparations to smear the cake in her face. The orange head shrieked in horror for a split second before turning into a sinister smirk.

"Do you think... That I'll scream like that?"

The pink head watched in slow motion as the clarinet separated into three sections, connected by a metal chain to shape like nunchucks. A thought whirred and clicked in.

Before she could react, the other brought her weapon down, slamming it against her head. There was a sickening crack that rang through their ears and both G and Cozart called out to her. "BIANCHI!"

M.M sent her a triumphant look, looking all so smug ever before. Her clarinet-nunchuck was snapped shut again, forming the original instrument once more. "What 'love'? Money is the winner!" She declared. "Time for me to deliver the final piece!"

Ieyasu panicked and Asari flashed his flute, his fingers hovering over a few dangerous buttons. However, before they charged up to defend their big sister figure, G grabbed their shoulders. "Hold up guys, this game is over."

Cozart agreed, his eyes sparkling in awe. "She's won!"

M.M narrowed her eyes at them and prepared to play, only to feel a burning liquid on her lips. She looked at her used-to-be instrument and gave a muffled scream. The clarinet had melted, in addition to the combination of disgusting purple substance appearing. The fumes tickled her nose and soon grown into a foul smell. She fell backwards and fainted.

Ieyasu himself looked like he could faint as well. Asari swallowed his saliva and asked, "What is that skill?"

"Something Bianchi had created during the mock wedding she had. A single touch will turn anything into poison cooking. It's the ultimate level!" G shivered in memory.

Just then, Bianchi made a sharp turn towards them but ran pass them.

Surprised, they spun around before paling slightly and sighed. Even the fallen M.M was speechless to her actions. All of them had a burning question in mind.

_WHEN WAS HE ASLEEP?_

The pink head kneeled before the teen and smiled, love swooning in her expression. her fingers crossed over one another as she smiled in relief. "I'm glad we didn't disturb your day-time nap!"

Ieyasu nodded his head in understanding. "If she hadn't spotted Reborn sleeping there, we'll probably be toast by now."

"All that fighting is simply for Reborn-san. Gee..." Cozart smacked G's back hard and shook his head. "Be more sensitive would you?" The other merely scoffed.

However, someone interrupted their short hurrah.

"I'm glad that you've defeated that greedy brat." A hoarse voice said.

All of them snapped their heads towards the sound. "Who's there?"

An old man, rather short in stature, appeared. He had a weird hat atop his head and his skin was wrinkled, a lot. His lips were pursed and really thick, stretching from ear to ear like a maniac. His eyes were in slits, yet opened to the widest to make himself look horrifying. He laughed at them for a good fifteen seconds before lifting a computer to their eye.

"Now calm down, kids. Take a look at this." He clicked the screen on, revealing what he was recording.

The boys gasped in horror.

On the screen was two live feeds on their close friends, or in this case, relatives. There was a brunette lady with a shoulder-length haircut. The other was a little boy with flaming red hair.

"ENMA/OKAA-SAN!"


End file.
